Trials of Love
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Draco and Hermione are now married during their seventh year but also spies for the Order. Blaise, Ginny, and the couple will go through many trials and put love to the test. 7thYear,PreHBP,Sequel to The Given Choices, fannonBlaise.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Trials of Love (1 ?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** DM/HG, BZ/GW

**Genres:** Drama, Romance

**Rating:** PG-13 (R in later chapters)

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and there is no money being made.

**A/N:** This is the sequel to The Given Choices. My friend, Christina, has helped me with this continuing plot bunny. Thanks to my beta, Danielle.

* * *

**_Chapter One – A Place to Begin _**

The sun shone on the first day of September as the train pulled into King Cross. A small group of figures stood by a nearby wall and the steam engine came to a full stop. Professor Snape glanced up at the time and saw that they had about an hour before the rest of the students would be arriving. The four students that he had been training over the summer continued to chat over their thought of who was going to be the next Defense Against Arts professor. Of course, he knew but he was sworn to secrecy for that person's safety.

Next to him, Lupin smirked at the sight of Hermione holding Draco's, his son-in-law, hand. Never in a million years would he have guessed he would be the related to a Malfoy. But then he never thought himself blessed enough to have a daughter, especially such a wonderful, brave one at that. Hermione bright eyes shined of happiness as the group laughed at something the other Slytherin said. Snape's voice chimed in shortly after, "Okay, children. It's time to board the train so we can get out of here. Some of us have better things to do than baby-sit."

Hermione, Ginny, Blaise and Draco smiled as they moved towards the empty train. The two men watched as the settled into the Heads compartment. Then the Head Girl, herself, lowered the window as Snape and Lupin walked towards the magical barrier and she called out, "Thanks for bringing us here, dads."

Laughter broke out of the compartment as she and Ginny blew kisses to the older men. Snape turned toward the man he was slowly beginning to befriend and said, "She's getting rather cheeky, lately."

"True, Severus," Remus agreed as he clapped him on the shoulder as he continued, "But I think she is starting to like you. Nothing to worry about, I'm sure. Come on, we do have things to do."

"Indeed," he replied as he stepped through the stone barrier first.

The two girls laughed as they fixed the window and sat next to their loves. Blaise rested his arm around Ginny's shoulders and gently placed a kiss on her cheek, as he spoke, "I can't believe you called Snape 'dad' Yet, I can't believe he _didn't_ give you detention."

His girlfriend held his other hand in his and commented, "Well, if anyone needs a little losing up, it's Snape. I mean I agree with Hermione. I've seen more of Remus and him this summer than my own father. Plus, they are teaching us things to protect ourselves. So in a way, they are our sergeant fathers. Minus all the hard work, it's been fun getting to know them better aside from the Professor and ex-Professor stigmas."

Draco smiled as Hermione laid her head in his lap and he started to play with the wild hair that he loved so much as she replied, "Yeah, the time with Remus meant a lot to me. I mean since I found out he is my father, I haven't had much time to get to know him. Plus, Professor Snape is still my professor in my mind, but somewhere along the line I've become fond of him."

"That's just because you have excellent taste for Slytherins," her husband tutted and watched the love of his life roll her eyes. Then the sound of kisses got his attention and he glanced up to see his best friend snogging his girlfriend again. "Gees you two, give it a rest. I mean we are still newlyweds and you don't see us bond together at the mouth."

Blaise smirked as he tugged at Ginny's hand to pull her up and the charming Slytherin commented, "Now, that's not my problem mate. Come on, Gin. We have about twenty minutes before anyone should start showing up and there are plenty of empty compartments."

"Twenty minutes, no longer!" Hermione called out as the glass door closed behind the two lovebirds. She pushed off the seat a little to raise her head of Draco's lap and turned to face him and she asked, "Kiss me?"

His infamous smirk appeared and he laced his fingers through her long curls as he whispered, "Of course, my love."

Their lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss and the image of Blaise and Ginny holding hands flashed in her mind. Suddenly, she turned the kisses more demanding as she shifted her body to straddle his and felt his body reacting to hers. Her hands worked to tug his shirt out of his dark jeans, unbutton his snug jeans and ran her nails up his chest as he hissed in pleasure. The kisses quickly turned hot and heavy as his hands disappeared under her purple skirt to join them as his lips sucked hard against her exposed neck as she began to rise and fall on his lap.

Both eyes remained closed and their breaths came out in pants till he bent down to nip harshly at her breasts through her tee shirt. Her eyes rolled back as his hips jerked upward twice more before stilling and holding her tight against his chest. The feel of something drip on his cheek and his head turned quickly to see tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, Hermione, I didn't think. Are you okay? Is -"

She cut him off as she pulled her wand out of the sheath on her arm and replied, "Yes, yes. Everything is fine."

With a couple flicks are swishes, their clothes became cleaned and straightened but she did not get off his lap as she enjoyed being safe in his strong arms. Draco's fingertips played with the small space on her back between the edge of her shirt and skirt. Sweetly he kissed the top of her head as he asked, "What are the tears for, love, if everything is fine?"

"Sometimes I wish I could have what they have. I mean, they can walk around the school hand-in-hand and no one would make a big deal about it. We can't do that. We have to remain, in the school's eye, just friends. I hate that. I don't want to hide my feelings for you. I am proud to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Yet, I can't even were a ring to show that I am happily taken."

"True, as much as I would love keep all the Hogwarts males away from you with your wedding ring, we can't. It not easy or fair that we have to hide this behind closed doors and in dark corridors but it's only until the end of the year.

"And don't think that what they have is so great. He couldn't be alone with her during the weeks that those two were at Grimmauld Place over the summer before you joined them. He also has to keep it clean because of the threat of all those brother weasels," her husband told her as he linked their hands together and brought them in between their chests. He looked in her eyes and whispered, "I've got a surprise for you. Now, I don't know the details but it seems that the Headmaster has allowed our rooms to be connected through Floo. So, Blaise can have all the handholding he wants. I get to sleep in the same bed as my beautiful wife every, single night."

Hermione smiled instantly at that bit of news and hugged him hard as the door of the compartment opened. A male voice stated, "And they talk about us being joined at the lips."

"Well, you missed the other bodily joining," Draco bit out as Hermione chuckled and raised her body off his lap. She then took the window seat across from Draco. It was okay to be seen together in the capacity of co-Heads and friends but nothing more, as per both sides of the war. Only a handful of people knew that they were married and a few less held the secret that they were both spies against Voldemort as marked Death Eaters.

Ginny covered her ears with her hands as they sat across from Blaise and next to her best friend as she hissed, "My virgin ears."

Both girls smiled as Draco then leaned over to Blaise and remarked, "You haven't broken in those yet either?"

Blaise nudged him hard in the ribs, as the small group knew that Ginny wanted to wait till Christmas holidays before losing her maidenhood. Of course, the Slytherin never dreamed of pushing her past her comfortable point but Hermione noticed that the redhead was getting tempted to move up the date, not that she would share that info to warn Blaise. Not that he would complain if she pounced on him sooner than December.

"Looks like the other students are starting to arrive," Hermione commented as she pulled her Charms text out of her bag. It was her second time through it but she wanted to make sure it was fresh in her mind. In the corner of her eyes, she noted that Draco had also pulled a school text out and the other two chatted about Quidditch techniques, again. Ginny had tried to convince him to tryout for the Slytherin team as Draco tried to talk him out of it. It seemed that Blaise had a fear of large crowds much like Ron, though he never admitted it but simply explained to his girlfriend that he needed to focus on his studies because of the N.E.W.T.s that were at the end of the year, which was true because he was closely behind Hermione in points and usually ended up in the top five of their year.

Her own thoughts drifted from Charms to the summer that was coming to a close. At the beginning of the summer Lupin, Draco and herself went to the Grangers' to explain everything that had happened over the past years and to clear up any confusion about the safety of their daughter. Her mother cried and hugged her tightly when she was told that the little girl that she raised and loved was now a married, young woman. They left out the details of their roles as spies for the Grangers' own safety. After cleaning and packing the things she wanted to take with her, Hermione hugged and kissed them as she promised to write more often. Of course, she was surprised when Mr. Granger actually shook Draco's hand with only one threat for bodily harm if the blond ever mistreated his pride and joy.

From there, they moved into Lestrange manor, now named Malfoy Manor deux, and were greeted by his parents, her mother, and, thankfully, Professor Snape. The house was ready for the young couple to take over and the rooms were ready for being lived in after many years of neglect. Bella lived in a smaller house that was part of her dowry when she got married to her belated, unloving husband.

After dinner and a tour, Bellatrix showed Hermione her family lineage and then the master suite. When the couple had stayed there the first time, the few rooms that were livable had been restored to their original condition. But it had seemed that her birth mother and new mother-in-law had quite a fun and tedious task of redesigning every room with new styles and bold colors. But Hermione's favorite room was their new bedroom. It was a beautiful shade of plum but the accents all over the room were in silver, pewter, black and various hues of purple. She had worried on Draco's reaction to the color but became surprised when she was told that he told them her favorite color so they could paint it that color.

The newlyweds had the whole house to themselves for a week as they celebrated their marriage and his birthday by breaking in every room on the large estate. For a week and a day till the end of August, Professor Snape trained them in all the ways to protect themselves from the Dark Arts through Occlumency and various books on the subject. But at the same time he had to train them in what the dark lord expected them to learn. The two also started to learn how to control when and how their natural earthy powers occurred. Draco, the power of the air, and Hermione, the power of the ground, were being taught the basics while Ginny, the power of the fire, and Blaise, power of the water, learned their basics from Remus at Grimmauld Place. Their training was to advance through the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor as soon as the school year started.

The group of four students went to Hogwarts under the cover of apprenticeships and Ginny's newly granted Medwitch training by Pomfrey. A few days ago, Snape and Bellatrix joined them for the one private meeting with Voldemort over the summer as she arrived in as Silver Draconis-Malfoy. Even though the small group and their cloaked master knew her true identity, Hermione remained in disguise just in case a death eater came into the room. Pettigrew had tried to interrupt more than once already. During the meeting, Voldemort made it clear that by the time they left Hogwarts as witch and wizard that they were to have become fully trained Death eaters. The dark lord informed that Draco would be joining Snape on a few 'activities' during the year but Hermione would not be expected to join them until June due to how she was raised. He gave her till summer to study up on the Dark Arts and to fully appreciate her almost pure blood and to be completely rid of her muggle upraising. Bellatrix and Snape both promised to help her in that area and all Dark Art training would be handled by the Potions Master since he was already in charge of Draco's continued training.

The compartment door opened and Draco's foot nudged hers to catch her attention to the new comers. Harry and Ron stood at the door, with not so pleased looks on their faces as they stared at Malfoy. Before the boys could say anything to start a fight, Hermione spoke up, "Hey guys. The Prefects meeting will start in about half an hour. Then I will come sit with you guys in a while after that to catch up. Ron and Ginny, can you get a hold of the new prefects to tell them to meet us here?"

Ron smiled and nodded as Ginny raised her hand to her brow to salute her as Head Girl. Her redheaded friend started down the corridor as Harry stared at her and smiled as he checked out her form-fitting outfit. Then he glanced back over to Draco, who was holding his book to hide his face but his wrists were tightly holding the book. Harry commented, "All right, Mione. Blaise, Ginny."

Ginny let out a sigh of relief as the compartment door closed but she got up right after. "Yeah, that was close. Okay, I'm going to see which Prefects my idiot brother forgot to tell."

"I thought we were allowed to call Ron an idiot?" Blaise asked and pulled out a text as the train whistle blew to signal that it was time to read.

"No, you are not allowed to call my family any names till you are part of the family. But I can call them anything I want. Got it? Good. Be back soon," she stated as she headed out of the small area.

Draco lowered his book as he mumbled; "Bring on male Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Gryffindors, but I swear I'll hex Potter within an inch of his life if he-"

Blaise hushed him as a giggling group of fifth year girls passed by them and waved at the two cute Slytherins that sat with Hermione. Of course, both shook their heads and started to read again till the compartment door opened again. But it was not Ginny or Harry there, no it was someone that none of them recognized. The guy appeared to be a fourth or fifth year in Durmstrang uniform and held out a sealed scroll to Malfoy.

As the blond read the parchment, Hermione looked over the guy, who had dark black, shoulder length hair and piercing black eyes. Those eyes reminded her of Snape. Actually, his whole facial structure reminded her of the Potions Master minus the youth's normal size nose and clean, shiny hair. Draco rolled up the paper and stood with his hand outreached, "Well, it is good to meet you, Tempest. I shall inform my Head of House, Professor Snape, when we arrive about your sorting and placement. But no doubt, you'll be sorted into glorious house of Slytherin. As you know, I am Draco Malfoy and Head Boy."

Hermione choked back a laugh that caused all three boys to look at her. "Daniel Tempest, this is our Head Girl, Hermione Granger. A Gryffindor"

Tempest nodded at her and then took her hand to kiss it. Then he held it as he replied, "It is wonderful to meet you. Viktor told me a lot about the brilliant, Miss Granger when he heard I was transferring. "

"Yes, well, this is Blaise Zabini, as you can tell, also Slytherin," Draco commented as he stared at Daniel's hand in his secret-wife's hand.

"Nice to meet all three of you. When are Quidditch tryouts and who is the captain?" Tempest asked as he removed the outer brown robes.

Draco smirked and leaned against the window as he replied, "I am the captain and will be holding tryouts this weekend. What position are you thinking of going for?"

"I was planning on Seeker," the dark-haired newcomer commented with a proud smile and continued, "but I heard from my godfather that you held that position. I am also a good Keeper."

"Well, we'll see how good you are Saturday morning. Now, please excuse us. The Prefects meeting is about to start," the blond stated as Ginny tapped on the door closed behind him.

The young man nodded and left with a simple, 'Good day.' Ginny came in as the boy left and Hermione asked, "Did the letter say who was his godfather was?"

Draco sat down with a serious, deep in thought look as he said, "Yeah, this letter is a signed recommendation by his god father, the newly reinstated school governor, Mr. Lucius Malfoy, my father."

"Your father? Did he ever mention a Daniel Tempest or even being a godfather?" Blaise asked as he got up to leave before any of the Prefects came in.

Draco glanced to the three of them before he replied, "No. But I don't know everything about my father. That much is certain."

Hermione leaned forward and whispered, "Do you think we can trust him?"

"No," the blond replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Father kept him a secret for a reason. I'll owl mother and ask her."

His wife glanced towards the closed door and then said, "I'll ask her. She gave me a way of talking to her without your father knowing."

He smirked, "It seems other family members are keeping things from me."

Hermione put her robes over her outfit and straightened her Head Girl badge as she said, "Some things are on a need-to-know basis, Mr. Malfoy. And that was something between two women that you didn't, until now, need to know."

Blaise chuckled as he got up and Hermione expanded the compartment to fit the Prefects as Draco muttered, "Women."

* * *

_**To Be Continued **_

A/N2: Well, welcome to the sequel of The Given Choices. As noticed, I tried to put information to remind you of a few things as well as added some new things in too. I am really looking forward to this fic and am excited to see what you think of it through out the chapters. Thanks to all of you faithful readers and get ready for a fun, mysterious fic. :hugs and chocolate chip cookies:

a/n3: Plus, one more thing. I am looking for a new, reliable beta for this fic. It will be about one chapter a week at a length of 4 to 6 pages. Thanks again for your support and I hope you enjoy this so far.


	2. A New School Year Begins

**Title: Trials of Love (2 ?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** DM/HG, BZ/GW

**Rating:** PG-13 (R in later chapters)

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and there is no money being made.

**A/N:** This is the sequel to The Given Choices. My good friend, Christina, has helped me with this continuing plot bunny. Thanks to my new beta, Jade.

_**Chapter Two – A New School Year Begins

* * *

**_

The large double doors of the Great Hall stand open as the students begin to file in to their appropriate tables. Hermione helped the minor incidents that occurred with too many students in the halls as Draco lead the transfer student, Daniel Tempest, to Professor Snape. Hermione kept her eyes on the scene as the three conversed and caught the split-second glimpse of surprise in the Head of Slytherin's eyes when reading the scroll from Lucius.

Once all of the students headed in the right direction to their proper spots, Hermione took her seat in between Ginny and Ron, trying to ignore Harry, who sat across from her and kept starring at her. His piercing emerald eyes felt as if they were calling to her brown ones but she refused to give into the temptation. It was over between them as a couple and she was married, for Merlin's sake. Of course, he didn't know that but still they had that conversation over the summer and he still kept this act up.

Like always, McGonagall lead the first years into the Great Hall and the hat sorted them into their houses with enthusiastic cheers from their new housemates. After the sorting ceremony, the Head Girl glanced over her water goblet to the Slytherin table and watched her husband chat with Tempest, who sat to his right, but Draco must've felt her eyes on him because he smirked as he raised his own goblet with a flicker of silver eyes catching hers. Not wanting to get caught, she returned her attention to the Headmaster as he began the feast.

After eating desert, the seventh year students began to gossip about whom is going to be Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, since no one new sat up at the staff table or whether Snape finally got the job but a seat remained empty at the headmaster's side. Suddenly, a knock bellowed at the great hall doors and all the students' hushes and whispers died to complete silence. Dumbledore rose and, with flick of his hands, the doors slowly creaked open to reveal the secret on the other side.

A person stood in a long black cloak not revealing either face or gender. Once the large doors halted in their tracks, the new arrival's cloak remained almost motionless, as they walk up between the middle of the tables of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Hermione's eyes glance over to Snape, whose mischievous smile sent a chill down her spine, and then back to the new arrival.

The stranger stopped directly in front of the Dumbledore, who has a straight look on his face. The guest's whole body lowered, as if to a bow or curtsey, which it was, could not be determined by the voluminous, black robes. Dumbledore smiled with that twinkling in his eye, lowered his head and gestured for the guest to take a seat next to him. The person walked in a continuous motion with grace, everyone cannot seem take their eyes off the new arrival.

The guest's gender is now evident as she steps onto the platform where all the Professors are sitting. Hermione spotted a glimpse of silk black robes trimmed in navy lace under the heavy cloak with specs of silver all through the cloak. Her body appears to be thin as she walked past the other Professors till she reached Dumbledore. Professor Snape gentlemanly pulled out her chair for the mysterious guest and she stood in front of the chair for a moment. Hermione stared intensely but still not able to make out the face under the shadow of the hood.

As if to quickly end the uneasy silence, Dumbledore spoke, "My first start of term notice is that I would like for you all to meet your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Please welcome Professor Meadow."

The moment he mention her name, she lowered her hood releasing her long golden blonde hair. A gentle smile slightly curved on her thin lips. Her eyes gleamed bright green, which caused a feeling like looking at them once a person could never forget them. Her once hidden face now showed a pretty woman no older than twenty-eight. A mixture of soft applause and many whispers spread through the great hall.

"She is defiantly better than Umbridge," Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry. With a nod and a smile, Hermione quietly clapped to welcome the new professor.

Profess Meadows lowered into her seat. Snape quickly pushed in her chair and took his own seat next to her. Meadow's face hinted qualities of kindness and gentleness, one usually would not find in a professor's face. Yet, there was still something mysterious about her, that Hermione could not place.

Dumbledore started again, "The ground keeper Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the forest is forbidden for all student body. There is also a full, long list of objects forbidden to be on the grounds Hogwarts, which he posted on his office door. Which my I add, includes everything sold at Weasely's Wizard Wheezies."

Laughter filled the great hall as he continued, "Now on to a very important matter, but I will keep it brief. As you all know, our world outside these walls is at war but Hogwarts will remain safe as possible for all who live within these walls. There may be a few additional rules added as time progresses, simply to ensure all of your safety. All prefects, professors, Head Boy and Girl are on watch for any suspicious activity. I do not think your normal day activity should be at all affected. I think you will find everything is to be normal. Our first Quitditch match is set for a month from today. Good luck and good night."

Dumbledore sat back down and started talking to the new professor. Snape and McGonagall both lean in to join the conversation. But Hermione noticed that Meadows said something that caused the headmaster to rise from his chair and exit the hall trying not to be obvious. McGonagall followed Albus a few moments later as Professor Snape lead the new professor out of the hall but stopped to speak briefly with Draco and Tempest.

The students began talking and getting up to leave. Ron stood, "That was even better the Moody's entrance. I mean Barty Crouch Jr. What?" Hermione had hit his arm and gave him a stern look.

She rolled her eyes but continued with her Head Girl duties to get the students off to bed and ensure the Prefects assisted in that task. Ginny and the other Gryffindor Prefects lead both new and old students up to their tower. Only a few danglers remained with the Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione calmed a lost Hufflepuff first year that was in the lavatory when they were dismissed as Blaise, Draco, and Tempest chatted about some of the aspects of Hogwarts.

Just as Hermione started to head out the door, McGonagall approached and called out, "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. The headmaster would like a word, please."

Blaise lead Tempest to the dungeons as the couple followed the deputy headmistress to Dumbledore's office. Not a word was spoken except the sugary password spoken to the statue guarding the office until they were within the large room where the headmaster sat behind his desk. He waved the two of them in as McGonagall left and closed the door behind her. "Please come forward you two. I have something for the each of you and also someone I'd like you to meet."

Hermione and Draco stepped pass the high-winged back chair positioned a few feet in front of the large desk. She turned to see a girl with short brown hair, who appeared to be around the age of thirteen, in a chair with a book on her lap as she sipped some tea. The girl smiled and nodded her head but froze in mid-movement as Draco appeared on the other side of the Head Girl. Dumbledore cleared his throat and stated, "Hermione Granger is our Head Girl and this is Draco Malfoy, our Head Boy. Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, I'd like to introduce you to May Meadows. She is our new professor's niece and will be attending Hogwarts for the year."

An amused smile crept on her lips at the sound of the younger girl's name but she offered her hand and commented, "Please call me Hermione."

"Alright, Hermione," May chuckled and blushed as she wordlessly levitated the tea cup to enable her to shake the offered hand. "Call me May."

Hermione appeared to be shocked by the display of wordless magic by such a young witch. Draco stepped closer and formally offered her his hand. "Please to meet you, Miss Meadows."

The girl withdrew her hand from Hermione's and slowly took his hand. But May appeared close to gasping out when their hands meet. Hermione thought about how curious her reaction was and then saw her smile as she replied, "Nice to meet you as well, Mr…Malfoy."

Draco cocked an eyebrow as he released her hand and stepped back to his wife's other aside, which was as far away from the odd girl as possible without seeming rude.

"She already been privately sorted in Ravenclaw but I was hoping that she could come to the Head Boy and Head Girl, if she had any questions or concerns," the headmaster spoke and then handed the secret couple a rolled scroll. "These are your passwords for your rooms as well as some special directions, which you should be aware of."

Hermione and Draco took their scrolls as they thanked him. Dumbledore silently summoned May's floating tea cup and stated, "I would like the two of you to show Miss Meadows to her new home. She has already been given the password from her entrance."

"Yes, headmaster," the two replied and lead the way out of the circular office with the young girl closely behind them.

Once again in the hallways of the castle, Hermione stepped to the side to allow May to walk between her and Draco, which earned her a stern stare from her husband. She decided to start some conversation to make it seem less uncomfortable to the new girl. "So May, how old are you?"

The young girl tucked her short hair behind her ear as she stated, "I am thirteen."

"So, are you nervous to start at a new school?"

May clutched her book tightly and responded, "No, not really. I have already read all the required texts for my year."

Draco smirked and quietly stated, "Remind you of any one, Granger?"

"Hush, Draco. Play nice," Hermione tutted as she gave him a look that told him 'behave or else' and then she spoke directly to May, "Ignore him. He can be nice. It's just sometimes he has a hard time showing it. It took me over six years to see past it all."

They continued to walk again in silence up to Ravenclaw's tower and but once at the entrance. May asked Malfoy, "What did you mean by the comment 'Remind you of any one?'"

Draco ran his hand through his hair nervously as Hermione stood on the other side of the girl and tapped her foot. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Look, don't worry about. I didn't mean it."

He glanced over to Hermione as she pointedly tilted her head in the direction of the girl. Then he added, "I apologize, Miss Meadows."

She raised her eyes to his and he noticed how her eyes seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. May nodded her head and turned to the portrait as she spoke, "Wisest of the Four Houses."

Once the girl walked through the portrait hole, Draco and Hermione turned to head back down the staircase. Hermione remained silent as they made their way down to the first floor to head in opposite directions. Draco's hands were shoved in his pockets and then remembered the piece of parchment given to them from the headmaster. As they reach the ground floor, he had read over it and had an amused smile on his face.

She turned to him with plans to give him a good talking to about the way he should treat younger students but halted the moment she saw that playful look in his eye. Cautiously she asked, "What?"

Draco face mocked innocent as he winked at her and turned towards the dungeons as he spoke over his shoulder, "Nothing. See later, Granger. Oh, don't forget to read the note from the headmaster."

Her eyebrow rose at that statement but headed towards her Head Girl room, which was still in Gryffindor tower but on the ground floor with a private password. She climbed the separate stairs to the tower as she pulled out and unrolled the parchment, which read:

_Miss Granger,_

_Your password for your rooms is "The Power of Love". _

_Also notice on your fireplace a small clock lays and in its side allows you a way to a private place to rest your head beside another. _

_Good evening,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione folded the paper up and placed it safely in her skirt under her robes. Quickly she gave the Lady in the Pink Dress the general password, walked through the hole and turned sharply to the left. A large painting of woman in Ancient Greek garb bowed at Hermione's appearance as she spoke, "You must be Miss Granger. Please may I have the password to grant you access to your rooms?"

Hermione cleared her throat and replied, "The Power of Love."

"That is correct, young miss. You may enter. Good night and sweet dreams."

The portrait swung open and she walked into her private sitting room. There was a large desk on one side of the rooms with a wall-full of books behind it. An open door revealed her bedroom with scarlet and gold duvet. She wrinkled her nose and thought that she would change those colors later. Not that she wasn't proud of her house, just six years of similar décor was getting on her nerves. _Maybe some blues and purples would be a nice change._

Then the lit fireplace caught her attention but there was no clock on it. _That's odd the note spoke of a clock. Maybe it meant the one in the bedroom._

Hermione shrugged out of her robes and entered her bedroom. Her things had already arrived and her fresh robes for the next day were already laid out. Crookshanks glanced up from his spot on her bed before going back to sleep. She looked to the fireplace and saw a painting over it. The painting was of an open window over looking the sea and a golden clock on the window's ledge, which the hands moved with the current time.

Slowly she stepped up to the marble hearth to examine the picture closer and her fingers reached out to touch the canvas but instead entered inside the painting and touched on the clock. Her eyes went wide as she discovered a hidden drawer on the side of the magical clock and felt powder inside. The light blue powder held the same consistency of that of floo powder but floo powder was usually grey. She once read about a floo powder being created to just connect two fireplaces within the same building but without the need of calling out a location.

Hermione held the powder in her right hand and her left touch the mantle of the fireplace. It suddenly raised a little passed her height then stopped and the fire went out. She glanced down at the powder and stepped into the empty fireplace. With one glace back at her sleeping cat, Hermione threw down the powder, closed her eyes and crossed her fingers.

Her body was pushed and pulled as she traveled the floo but came to abrupt stop. "Hermione, you can open your eyes now."

The voice of her husband instantly caused her to open her eyes and noticed that Draco was leaning against a large four post bed covered in black and decorated in silver and gold. He pushed off the bed with a smirk and offered his hand to her to get her out of the fireplace. She took his hand but did not let go as she glanced around the room. It was twice the size of hers with only one door that appeared to lead to the lavatory. "I take it these aren't your rooms either?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist to come to a rest of her flat stomach as he nuzzled her neck and replied, "No, the headmaster thought it best for all concerned to have our own bedroom but with ways to keep track of our own rooms."

Draco pointed to the set of matching mirrors that were on either side of the mantel. One showed a view of her sitting room and she could hear the crackling of its fire. Then the other mirror revealed a similar setup to hers but a darker décor of the dungeons. _His sitting room._

"Now, enough talk. Its time for bed," Draco stated as he turned her in his arms and kissed his wife with all the love and passion he felt for her.

_**To Be Continued

* * *

**_

**A/N2: **Well, two new character and few surprises from the headmaster. Thank you for your patience with me. I have been very busy with my senior year of master (and just added a minor.) More updates will follow in a more regular basis. Thanks again.


	3. a new way of life

**Title: Trials of Love ( 3?)**

**Author: **granger2malfoy

**Pairing**: D/Hr, fannonB/G

**Rating**: Teen, unless so marked

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from HP verse.

**Genres**: Drama, Romance

**A/N**: Not HBP compliant. This is sequel to The Given Choices. Thanks to my beta, Rosi.

**_Chapter Three - New Way of Life _**

The morning sun shone into the special bedroom for the Head Boy and Head Girl as the two students began to get ready for a the first day of school of their last year at Hogwarts. Hermione, now Hermione Malfoy, softly hummed and pulled up her gray skirt as her equally young husband tied his shoes. Draco rose from the edge of their large bed and stepped up behind her body and moved a section of her long curls out of the way as he began to kiss along the side of her exposed neck. His sweet kisses tracked towards her as he whispered, "I love being able to finally be able to share a bed with you, where I can go to sleep next to you and wake with you tightly in my arms."

"Hm. I most certainly agree. I'm glad that Dumbledore created this room for us to be together at night but still have separate rooms to keep up appearances though," she murmured as began to brush her thick hair and he pulled on his white shirt. "But we do need to get a move on because breakfast will start in about twenty minutes and I am sure Ginny will stop by to grab me, if I don't get to her first."

Her eyes glanced over to the above the fireplace where two large mirrors reflected their different sitting rooms. She smiled as she felt Draco step up against her body and rested his left arm, which he wrapped around her waist, on her slightly curved stomach. Hermione laid her bare arm on top of his and twined their fingers together. The Dark Mark, which a constant reminder of her dangerous role as spy, stood out against her tanned skin and she could make out his through the thin material of his shirt. A slight lowering of the corners of her mouth caused him to pull tighter against him and Draco spoke softly, "Everything is going to be okay. Besides, there are happier things to think about. Right?"

The tips of his fingered tickled her stomach and caused her to laugh from being tickled. Hermione turned in his arms and started to knot his tie as she said, "You're right. Come on, handsome. We need to get moving."

"Okay but I'm going to have a hard time concentrating today after that shower. I almost forgot how much fun sharing one can be," Draco commented as he wagged his eyebrows up and down as he lowered his lips to give her a passionate kiss.

"No more of that, you. I need to get out of here. I'm starved."

He chuckled and handed the clean white shirt of hers as he grabbed his wand and robes. With a quick kiss on the cheek, a soft caress of her lace covered breast and a naughty wink, the sexy blond grabbed some of

the green powder from the silver dish on the left side of the mantel and stepped into the large fireplace as he said, "I love you and I'll see you later, hun."

"Love you too, Draco," she waved and started to grab the remainder of her clothing as she also picked up her wand. Then with a quick scan of the room to ensure nothing of importance was left behind, Hermione grabbed some red powder from the gold dish on the right side and dropped it to the unlit fire grant.

After a few moments, she walked out of the fireplace and into her empty Head Girl bedroom and finished the chore of getting dressed. Just as she finished packing her last item in her heavy bag, the figure of woman who guarded her room called out from inside her sitting room. "Miss Granger, a Miss Weasley, Mister Weasley and Mister Potter are here to see you."

Hermione smiled and said, "I'll be right there. Thank you."

She gave Crookshanks a quick scratch behind the ear and entered the cozy sitting area to open the door to her rooms for her friends. Ginny's smiling face appeared first and then the two boys behind her. Hermione moved to the side to let them enter her rooms and stated, "I'll be ready in a moment. I just need to grab my bag."

Ron made himself comfortable in the arm chair in front of the fire as Ginny walked around the room and looked over the desk in the corner. Hermione grabbed her bag from her bed and took a quick glance in the mirror to make sure no hair was wildly out of place. The sight of Harry against her doorframe with his hands tucked into his pockets reemphasized to her about her still uneasiness around her best friend, who also was her ex-boyfriend that wanted to go back out with her. He gave her a slight smile at catching her watch him in the mirror as he commented, "I'm impressed."

"Impressed about what?"

"You actually made your bed. Really good too. Doesn't even look slept in," Harry said as he walked around the edge of her bed and closer to her.

She turned to him and he stepped close to her as he opened his mouth to say something but he was stopped by Ginny's voice as she entered the room. "Oh, let me guess. You're saving the house elves some work by doing it yourself. I thought you gave up on spew?"

With a shake of her head, Hermione brushed passed Harry and linked arms with the female red-head. "Never you mind. Let's get to the hall. I'm starved."

"Hermione actually wanting to eat more than get the school year started? We need to document this into the next verison of Hogwarts: A History. But it still sounds good to me," Ron practically bounced onto his feet at her statement and rubbed his stomach.

The two girls walked out of Hermione's rooms and into the Gryffindor common room. The boys followed right behind them as they had gotten used to over since last July. Over the course of the summer, the two girls spent a lot of time together after as they learned to control their natural powers. Blaise and Ginny had been the other two with ability to control nature. At the end of the school year, Hermione revealed that she had a few incidents with her magic that moved the ground and rocks. Then Draco admitted to have had similar things happen but with air and wind. Snape told them at the beginning of that also Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini spoke of events of the same kind over the course of their life. Ginny admitted to having problems causing fires or extinguishing candles without trying. The quiet Slytherin told stories of saving his older sister, who could not swim, by wishing the water level of the river she fell in would lower to where she would be able to stand.

The four students were told to keep their abilities secret as they fine tuned them over the summer. Dumbledore made excuses for them to come to Hogwarts at the beginning of August to continue their training at the school. Professor Snape worked with Hermione and Draco as Remus Lupin worked with Blaise and Ginny. All of the small group got to the point where they could start and stop their abilities on their own but could not start them without any amount of their nature available. Of course, Draco's ability to control the wind was easy because there was air all around. Hermione's also tended to be a little easier because as long as she had some dirt, stone or blade of grass. But Blaise and Ginny had problems because fire and water were not always around.

Hermione and her friends entered the Great Hall and took their normal seats at the Gryffindor table. The fact about her powers as well as her relationship with Draco, her husband, was not to be known except for a few members of the Order and Blaise and Ginny. Voldemort knew about her marriage, since he was the one who did the ceremony but they kept their powers over the earth and the air a secret from him. And especially Draco's father. Narcissa Malfoy knew something was going on but both Severus and her thought it would be safer that she did not know about their powers for her own safety, as well as their own. Hermione glanced over once to the Slytherin table to take a quick look at the young man who stole her heart over the course of last year.

Draco must've felt her eyes on him because he turned from his conversation with Blaise and gave her a quick wink before turning back to the curly-haired Slytherin. Her line of thought about her husband was interrupted by the voice of Ron from across from her. "Oy, Hermione. You really must be hungry!"

Her brows furrowed together as she looked down to see she had filled her plate with all sorts of goodies that left no more room on her plate. With a shy look, Hermione replied, "Well, I am planning on packing some of the fruit and muffins for later."

Harry looked up and asked, "Planning on skipping lunch to hit the library already?"

"No, I've just been getting hungry around ten," she admitted as she began to eat her eggs and then took a sip of pumpkin juice. "But actually, that is a good idea. But maybe after last class."

Her three friends chuckled and continued to eat their breakfasts as their Head of House began to hand out their class schedules. Hermione rose and approached Professor McGonagal as she asked, "Would you like some help, Professor?"

"That would be very helpful, Miss Granger."

Hermione took half of her stack and worked her way down the opposite side of the table as she handed out the sheets of parchment. Once at the end of the table, she gave the last schedule to a first year and then began to head back to her seat to finish her meal. But she heard her name being called from the Ravenclaw table on her other side and turned to see the girl she meet in the headmaster's office the night before. "Hello, May. Ready for your first day at Hogwarts?"

The younger girl's brows furrowed and then relaxed before she smiled and said, "Yes, M-Miss Granger."

Hermione laid her hand on May's shoulder as she reminded her, "Call me Hermione. Now, enjoy the day. Remember if you need anything, just ask me or Draco."

"Okay," May replied as she looked over towards the Slytherin table. "Do you really think he wouldn't mind if I asked him questions?"

"If he does, just tell me and I'll take care of it. I told you last night. His bark is worse than his bite. I need to get back to my meal."

Hermione took her seat back at her table as some of the students were already getting up and leaving the hall. She finished her eggs and quickly shoved a slice of buttered toast into her mouth as she wrapped her fruits and blueberry muffin up into a napkin to eat later on. Ron got up and said, "Come on, Hermione. I saw your first class is with Snape and you don't want to arrive late for him. Don't need to lose points for Gryffindor on the first day."

"Right," she muffled from around the corners of her bread and placed her bag on her shoulder as she got up. Quickly she stood and immediately felt light-headed as lowered back down to the bench. Harry was right next to her a moment later and grabbed her arm to ease her way down.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked as he took her bag from her shoulder and dropped it on the ground from the mere heaviness of it. With a flick of his wand, the bag appeared very light as he flung it over his shoulder without problem. "Blimey, no wonder you couldn't stand! That weighed a ton. But are you alright?"

She nodded as she stood and saw Draco headed that way but not too quickly to arouse any suspicion. In his silver eyes, she saw his worry and the same worry on the face of Blaise, who was at his side. Hermione smiled gently as she held out her hand for her bag back. "Yes, I am. Just stood too fast that's all."

The two Slytherins reached the small group of remaining Gryffindors as Harry stated, "No, I'll walk you down to your class and I'll just tell Flitwick after I get back why I was late. No big deal."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot as she hissed, "No way will I be the reason you are late to class. Now give me my bag, Harry James Potter."

"No, mate, I'll take it for her. We have the same class and that way you won't be late to class," Blaise exclaimed and took her shoulder strap from Harry's body as he continued, "Come on, Hermione. Class is going to start soon. Sure you don't need to see Madam Pomfrey first?"

Her head shook as she knew that any further debate over her bag would only cause them to be late and probably wouldn't win anyways. She placed her hand on Harry's arm as she said, "Thanks for the offer really. But Blaise will be my knight today. I do appreciate the thought."

Bright green eyes went wide and he smiled for the first time in months at her words. Hermione remembered herself and took her hand off his person after a moment. But soon saw some jealousy flash in Draco's eyes as he stepped behind Harry. "Come on, Granger. Tell Potty good-bye before Snape yells at all of us."

Harry turned to him and snapped, "No one asked for you to stick around, Malfoy."

Hermione stepped in between her husband and her best friend. "Enough! I'll see you later, Harry."

"Okay, Mione. Later and don't skip lunch. We don't need you getting sick."

She followed Draco's lead out the hall with Blaise at her side and he asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I just got up too fast."

A muttering came from in front of her and she asked, "What was that, Draco?"

He stopped his long strides for them to catch up and once they had he leaned to whisper, "I could've been your knight today."

Blaise laughed and shook his head as the short, dark curls bounced at the movement. "Why I do believe you're jealous of me? I'm flattered."

"Oh, don't let it go to your head, Zabini," Draco quipped as he watched Hermione with concern and was about to open his mouth when she raised her hand.

"So, help me if you ask me if I am alright," she said as they went down to the dungeons with a Slytherin male on either side of her. "I am fine. No, I do not need to go to the infirmary. Yes, I did eat enough for breakfast."

His body stopped in his footsteps at the door to the Potions classroom. "Of all people, I think I have the most right to ask those questions."

Blaise placed her bag by her feet and squeezed her hand before entering the classroom to leave them alone in the hall. With a defeated sigh, Hermione turned and glanced down the deserted corridor as she took his hand. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. You're right."

He raised her hand to his lips and whispered, "I just worry about you especially with-"

The sound of fast footsteps caught their attention and their bets were on that it was Snape. They hurried into the classroom and took their position at the first table as they were already assigned as Potions partners from last year. Just a minute after they reached their chairs, the door flung open as the Potions master entered with his usual flare and instructed, "Your assignment is on the board. Get to it."

Chairs were scrapped against the floor as the small classroom of the last level Potions class got the necessary equipment from the storage room, which connected to the room on the left side. This year was very important to Hermione and her N.E.W.T.s were on the top of her concerns but was not alone to say the very least.

_**To Be Continued **_

Sorry so long between updates... but I found myself a good beta again. :)


	4. Getting to Know You

1**Title: Trials of Love (4?)**

**Author: **granger2malfoy

**Pairing**: D/Hr, B/G

**Rating**: Teen, unless so marked

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from HP verse.

**Genres**: Drama, Romance

**A/N**: Not HBP compliant. This is sequel to The Given Choices. Thanks to my beta, wafball.

* * *

**_Chapter Four - Getting to Know You _**

Hermione, Ron and Harry walked down the corridors toward their second class of the first day, which was the first they shared together. All students were anxious and excited for their class with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Meadows. Harry opened the classroom door and held it open for Hermione and Ron to pass him into the room. Over the last six years, the classroom seemed to change styles with every new professor and not one had lasted over a year. The last professor's disappearance had been rumored to involve some vampires in South Africa.

The class looked to consist of Gryffindor and Slytherins, not always a safe combination for the subject matter. Hermione and Ron took the first seats to the right as Harry sat next to Neville right behind them. Across from her table, Blaise and Draco placed themselves in the front row also. She glanced around the room thankful not to see horrible sneak-o-scopes or pictures of famous, smiling wizards beaming down at them. Nothing appeared on the walls or on the desk at the front of the classroom and the professor had still not arrived. Once the bells outside rang, all students took their seats and waited for their class to begin and meet the mysterious early-thirties witch, who had entered Hogwarts with such a grand affair during the Arrival feast.

At the top of the stairs in the front of the classroom, the door slowly opened and showed Professor Meadows step out on the small balcony as she smiled down on them. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, seventh years. But first of all, everyone stand and hold all of their belongings in their hands."

Students looked from one to another as their followed her instructions as she walked down the stairs to the bottom. Once everyone was standing, the black-haired Professor waved her hand to shrink the tables and benches as they moved to the walls out of the way.

"As you know, my name is Professor Meadows and I have been asked by the headmaster to teach you what I can about defense against the dark arts. But first things first," she said and turned back towards the stairs and raised her open palm to the direction of the door. An old leather, pointed hat came floating down to her and she turned back to the gathering of students. "You all have seen this hat used at the beginning of each year and wore it once yourselves seven years ago. Now, the sorting hat remembers each of you and I have asked it to do me a favor because it knows you better than I do. Each person is going have a responsibility partner. You will support, assist, study, and challenge your partner, as they will do the same. The people will see you at your worst in these class and raise you to your best."

Professor Meadows summoned her desk chair and placed the hat on it as she continued, " I have asked the hat to match you up with the person who will best compliment your abilities, weaknesses, and fears. Oh, I also asked that each pairing to be one of each house. Let's begin."

The hat moved on the wooden seat as it turned to look at the seventh years, whom did not look at all sure about the situation. "Ah, yes, I see the students are here and ready. I'll will do my part to help inter-house relations within this fine school. Now, for the pairings."

"When the sorting hat calls your name, please step over to me. I want Gryffindors to my left and Slytherins on my right and in the order you are paired at," the professor instructed from her spot at the front of the room.

After a few, long moments, the hat called out, "Harry Potter will be paired with..."

Harry gave a nervous look to Hermione and Ron as he took a spot to Meadows left side. Then the hat announced, "Draco Malfoy."

A few gasps came from the crowd and she almost spoke up to protest but had a feeling it would not do any good. Matching scowls came from the two boys as Draco stepped up to the young woman's right side.

"Ronald Weasley will be partnered with..." and her friend gave her a worried look as he headed towards Harry as the hat finished, "Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione heard a few words of hatred hiss from the female Slytherin's mouth as she took her spot behind Draco.

"Hermione Granger is to be with..." she walked up behind Ron and wished with all her might that it would be Blaise and crossed her fingers till she heard the hat finished, "Blaise Zabini."

A smile formed on her lips as her friend appeared across from her and she silently thanked Merlin for small favors. Ron leaned back and whispered, "I'll trade. He may be dating my sister but its better than her."

"No way, the hat did it for a reason. Maybe her bark is worse than her bite, Ron."

She snickered when he replied with a soft, "Not bloody likely."

The rest of the class began to step into their lines as Neville became paired with Millicent, Lavender with Nott, Pavarti with Goyle and Dean with Crabbe. Once all were teamed up, Professor Meadows turned around and smiled brightly at them as she instructed, "Okay, I want you all to form a circle and stand next to your partner as you stand Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin and so on to make a complete circle. Then I want you to take a seat on the floor and get comfortable. You can take off your robes if you like."

Everyone silently moved into a large circle seated on the floor but she smiled to herself as Draco set himself down on the other side of her and Blaise took her left side. They sat Pansy, Ron, Blaise and herself then Draco, Harry, and Millicent. No the boys were not happy to say the least. Actually, most looked rather unsatisfied with the arrangement except her and Blaise.

Professor Meadows stepped in the middle of the circle and she spoke, "Now, I know you are not exactly happy about this setup. Having once been a Gryffindor, I am well aware of the tension between the two houses. But I, myself, have close friends that are from Slytherin. Both houses need to look past the red and the green to the people who are there. Actually since this your last class of the day, I do not want to see your robes on you in this classroom. When you enter that door, I will have a row of hooks for your robes and ties. You may bring jumpers to keep you warm when you need it. But they can not be depicting a certain house.

"While you are in this room, there is no Gryffindors nor Slytherins. Only seventh year students who will be sharing a class, and have a partner who will watch their back as they will watch theirs."

Hermione raised her hand and asked, "Not that I doubt your motives, but how can you be so sure that we will truly watch the other's back when most would prefer to hex the other."

Blaise leaned over and whispered, "Should I be worried?"

"Miss Granger, am I correct?" she asked and then continued, "Well, if anything should happen to one, let's say the other will 'feel their pain.' There is a war going on and many different people will be on the same side."

Hermione heard Harry snort as he twirled his wand against his palm.

"Mister Potter, will you please stand?"

With a guilty look, her friend rose to his feet and stood from his spot. "I am well aware of your differences with Mr. Malfoy. But I promise you, you will never have his help if you want to pass this course as he will need you."

Harry raised an eyebrow, as he said, "I have nothing he has, nor do I have anything he wants."

The professor gave a sly smile as she stepped up to the young man and looked to his left at Hermione but then turned back as she replied, "I disagree and during this year, you'll find out for yourself. Take a seat, Potter."

"I am not saying you have to become mates or even like each other, class," Meadows explained as she walked along the inside of the circle. "But during war, sometimes you can choose who will be with you to save you from the enemy and sometimes it is unclear who really is the enemy."

Her shoulders slouched and she sighed, "Look, this is your first day with me and I don't want this class to regret stepping into this classroom. But for now, I ask all of you to trust me.

"Now, let's get this back to a more relaxed level. Let me start by telling some about myself and then I want to start to get to know all of you," the professor said as she nudged herself in between Neville and Pansy on the floor. "First, is there anything you want to know about me?"

Blaise raised his hand and asked, "What have you been doing before you came here that Dumbledore asked you to take this position?"

Professor Meadows tilted her head and raised her eyebrow as she commented, "You mean what are my qualifications to teach this course?"

"Yes, basically if you don't mind because you are younger than any of our other professors," the Slytherin stated as he leaned back on his hands.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Well, first of all, my mother was once in the Order of Phoenix and I have simply followed in her path. I have been, I guess what you could call, studying the techniques and practices of defending against the dark arts since I was thirteen but solely concentrating on it since I left Hogwarts. Anything else?" she asked as she shrugged off her outer robes to be more relaxed in her purple jumper and blue jeans underneath.

Her smile brightened as she saw the surprised looks from most of the students to see a professor basically out of uniform. "I can truly appreciate the way Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape run their classrooms. But I am not them as I explained to the headmaster before taking this position. While in my classroom, I make the rules. So, we can go without robes and ties, if I say so and I will not act all prim and proper if you guys get to relax a bit, then so can I. Now, I want to get to know all of you but in a different way. I want you to introduce the person to your left. All of you have been in the same year for seven years now. Unless you have lived under a rock, you must know at least one thing about everyone in this class. If you cannot think of anything, I will make the both of you spend a detention with me as you 'get to know each other' as you scrub the floor."

The professor faced her left, which Ron was sitting next to her and she said, "Luckily, I paid attention to the hat. You are Ronald Weasley and you have at least two older brothers named Bill and Charles."

Ron nodded and replied, "Yeah, but Charles goes by Charlie."

"Oh well, I must still be the only one who calls him Charles. We were in the same year together. Now, introduce us to the person on your left."

"Right, well. This is Blaise Zabini," the redhead stated as he turned to face her partner, "And he is currently dating my only sister. If he breaks her heart, he will not live to his next birthday."

Professor Meadows laughed as she said, "It's nice to meet you Blaise and good luck. You're next."

Blaise smiled as he turned to her and spoke, "This is Hermione Granger and her favorite snack is the chocolate-chunk brownies her mother sends to her but she refuses to share."

"Well, I can understand that. It's hard to separate a girl and her chocolate. That was a nice introduction, Mister Zabini. Miss Granger, you're next."

"This is Draco Malfoy," she said as she faced the man next to her and she silently thought of what I say about him. Something truthful but nothing too revealing of their special, secret relationship. "Draco's most prized possession is his broomstick, which he rides every chance he gets."

The professor nodded as she replied, "Yes, I did hear that our Head Boy was also a Seeker for his team."

Draco straightened his shoulders some as she turned to Hermione first, "Well, its not my most important possession but close enough."

Hermione could see in a quick look in his eyes, he probably was referring cryptically about her and his love for her. But his eyes left hers as he turned to Harry and said, "This, as everyone knows, is Harry Potter."

Professor Meadows cut in as he paused and she commented, "Something nice or at least, not rude."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and appeared to think for a moment, which meant what he planned to say had not fit into her criteria. "Potter is one of the founding members of the DA."

The professor's brows furrowed as she asked, "I'm sorry but what is the DA?"

Harry replied, "Well during our fifth year, our professor for this class was less than remotely helpful in learning the fight against the dark arts. So, Hermione, Ron and I decided to form a sort of club for teaching, training, and practicing to make up for what we weren't learning in the classroom."

Professor Meadows smiled and then asked, "How many in this class were in the DA, raise your hand?"

Every Gryffindor raised their hands as the Slytherins just sat there. "I see. Was this just a Gryffindor club?"

Hermione spoke up, "No, we had Ravenclaws and a couple Hufflepuffs. Its just ... most of the Slytherins seemed to agree with that woman."

Blaise cleared his throat, "Not really agreed with, but more like found an opportunity to be on someone of power's good side. Ambition is a trait of Slytherin."

She began to open her mouth but the professor spoke up, "Well, that is the past. Let's move on. There are plenty of other students I need to be introduced to."

They continued around the circle until they came back to Professor Meadows, who said, "Well, we only have about ten more minutes. Why don't we just call it a day then?"

The students got off the hard ground rubbing various sleeping limbs and grabbed their things as the professor asked, "Potter, Malfoy, Zabini, and Granger, can you stay behind for a moment?"

The four got their robes back on as Professor Meadows stated, "Potter come up to my office for a minute, you three stay put till we're done."

Draco, Blaise and Hermione talked in low voices about their new professor till Harry came back down the stairs with Meadows right behind him. "I will see you later, Harry. Thanks, you guys, for waiting me."

She began to set the classroom right as Harry headed to leave the classroom and nodded to indicate to Hermione that everything was alright. Once he left them alone, Professor Meadows took her seat behind her desk as she placed a silencing spell on the back of the door and said, "Albus has informed of the special talent the three of you and Miss Weasley have over the elements of nature. Actually, that is one of the main reasons for him giving me the position of professor because of my specialty in those matters. I have been given instructions to take charge of all teaching about your powers from this moment forward, beginning tonight. I want the four of you to meet me after dinner here to start the next level of your training."

"Yes, professor," the threesome answered as they looked from one and other.

"Have a good day and I will see the four of you tonight," Professor Meadows dismissed them and headed back up the stairs as the small group left the classroom.

Hermione's mind began to go over all they had learned about their new professor that afternoon and she now seemed to have more questions at the moment than before the class started. Maybe some of those questions would be answered that night. She reached within her pocket to pull out a carrot she saved from lunch and began to nibble on it as she thought. Blaise turned to her as the sound of her chomping and chuckled, "You seem to have gained that appetite you lost over the summer. But that's a good thing because you were looking too thin when you came back from Grimmauld Place."

She shrugged her shoulders as she continued to eat her snack.

_**To Be Continued **_


	5. secrets discovered

1**Title: Trials of Love ( 5?)**

**Author: **granger2malfoy

**Pairing**: D/Hr, B/G

**Rating**: Teen, unless so marked

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from HP verse.

**Genres**: Drama, Romance

**A/N**: Not HBP compliant. This is sequel to The Given Choices. Thanks to my beta, wafball.

* * *

**_Chapter Five - Secrets Discovered _**

"She really paired Harry with Draco?" Ginny asked Hermione as they began to eat dessert in the great hall. Harry told them he had a meeting with Professor Meadows before dinner but would be back for before the end of it.

Hermione swallowed a spoonful of chocolate ice cream before she stated, "Technically, the sorting hat paired us up."

Ginny nudged her elbow as she whispered, "At least, you got my boyfriend, even if you did not get your own. How did Draco take it all anyways? I am sure he is not thrilled to be Harry's partner-"

"Neither am I," Harry huffed as he took his seat across from Hermione and started to load his plate with goodies. The two girls gave him an incredulous look at the sweets he selected. "Hey, I already had dinner in Meadows' office but I wasn't that hungry at the time."

Ron turned his head and asked with a mouth full of custard, "Wat did profizor wat?"

"Nice, Ron, real nice," Ginny shook her head at her brother and went back to eating.

Harry chuckled and looked up at Hermione as she showed her interest on what the Professor wanted of him and any hints on what she was doing to do with the foursome after dinner. His soft green eyes flickered as he gave her a charming smile, which used to melt her insides, and stated, "Professor Meadows is part of the Order and is teaching me some stuff I can use to fight Voldemort but nothing really I can discuss here."

His two best friends replied with an understanding, "Right, later."

With a nervous action, she watched him push around some of the candies on his plate and he asked, "Maybe Ron and I can stop by your room after dinner and talk about it."

Hermione finished the last of her dessert and pushed her empty bowl away. "Actually, I have a meeting I need to get going to at the moment and I don't know how long it is going to take. Maybe tomorrow night."

She and Ginny stood as some other students began to make their way out of the hall after their meal was done. Harry nodded sadly at her reply but she felt his eyes following her out of the hall. Silently she hoped that they could go back to just being friends but it seemed Harry wanted the opposite. The two girls made their way to the classroom and were stopped on the stairs as they heard their names being called. They turned and looked down towards the bottom of the stairs to see Draco and Blaise coming up to meet them.

"Hey, partner," Blaise greeted Hermione but reached for Ginny's hand as he greeted her with a kiss.

Draco growled and took Hermione gently by the crook of her arm before he said, "Come on, love birds. We've got somewhere to be."

The four walked into the classroom as they noticed that all the classroom furniture remained against the walls. Candles floated in the air above their heads and four stone bowls sat in the middle of the large room. One bowl held some clear water and Blaise stepped behind the bowl as Ginny took her place behind a bowl across from which fire burned from within it. A small pile of fresh dirt filled Hermione's bowl, which was across from Draco's empty bowl.

Once each person seemed to be in place, the room went dark as the door shut to extinguish all the candles. A few moments of complete silence passed before a white light appeared in front of them in the middle of their circle. The voice of Professor Meadows spoke with the wind as her voice did not come from a certain direction but felt to be coming from behind each of them. "Since the beginning of time, magic has lived as part of the mother Earth. Even among the wizards and witches of our world, only a rare few have the ability to control the four elements of the planet. It has been said when four with these abilities come together, the strong power they hold can be mastered and welded like the finest sword or wand.

"One will have the power to make fire dance with the slightest movement of their hand," the voice said as the fire in Ginny's bowl lit with a small single flame. With a look of concentration, the redhead raised her hand above her bowl and made the flame grow as she moved her eyes and the flame followed the direction of her hands and eyes. Then the flames took a life of their own and quickly left the dish to circle around the four. Ginny smirked as it returned back to her bowl.

"One will have the power to control the wind to use it as if it were a hand." Draco closed his eyes as the slight breeze began to grow around the four of them and it became more powerful. When he opened his silver eyes, his arms extended as the wind appeared to be lifting his body into the air and twirl him a round once before lowering him down to the ground again.

Then the voice spoke again, "One will have the power to create rain from the smallest amount of water."

Blaise bent down to pick up his bowl in both of his hands and stood up but kept his eyes closed. Then the dark-haired Slytherin threw the container into the air and held the water in mid-air as the bowl smashed to pieces when it hit the ground. Then the water rose above the four students and rippled as it began to increase in size but then move to reach behind them. After a minute, the sound of rain fell from behind them as the water began to thin into a veil of rain to surround them without getting them wet. The water, which should've puddled at their feet, simply ran into a crack in the floor and disappeared completely.

Hermione felt their eyes on her as the woman's voice called out, "One should have the ability to create stones from the pure sand and then diamonds from those stones and finally turn them back into sand again."

Her hand reached down to grab a handful of the soft brown dirt and then her fingers began to shape the loose sand into a round, sphere of black coal. Then she threw the ball of coal into the air and when she caught it, she held it for a moment before she opened her palm to reveal a perfect diamond. With a quick look at the precious stone, she dropped it into the bowl and, as soon as it landed, it turned back into the mound of fine brown sand.

"So, it has begun," the voice stated and the candles went out again. Hermione shivered in the moment of silence and dark but then lights along the walls began to light. "The beginning of the end of Voldemort's terror was begun. And you four shall be the force behind the one, who is the only one able to destroy him permanently."

Blaise voice spoke from Ginny's side as he used his wand to mend his broken bowl. "Potter? There is a prophecy about him defeating Voldemort, isn't there?"

Professor Meadows opened her mouth to speak but Hermione answered first, "Yes."

Draco's eyes went straight to her with surprise in his eyes as he asked, "Who made the prophecy? And what did it say?"

"Trelawney," she replied but at him rolling his eyes she continued, "But she made it to Dumbledore and not even aware she did it. You know what I think of that woman but the fact remains she has made two valid prophecies."

The young professor stood in the center of the small group of students and said, "More of this later. I did not bring you here to discuss the past but to help bring about the future."

Ginny took a step closer to Meadows as she questioned, "What do you mean 'we shall be the force behind' Harry? How? Yes, we have these abilities and I supposed they can be used on the battlefield but how?"

The blond next to Blaise smirked as he spoke up, "I think throwing fireballs by you is enough to take care of a few Death Eaters."

Yet Professor Meadows shook her head and walked to one of the chairs along the side of the wall. "No, fireballs, windstorms, floods, and earthquakes are not the way to fight Voldemort. In the past, other's who have had your powers have used them in this way and often fought, even killed, each other with those powers. For the past fifteen years, I have learned all I can about powers over nature and how to use them against Voldemort."

"Do you have one of our powers?" Hermione sat down in a chair next to the professor.

"No, I showed signs around the age of thirteen but they never developed. My mother had the power over the fire, just as Miss Weasley. Voldemort found out and personally tried to recruit her."

Hermione's brow furrowed in deep thinking and then realization hit her face. "I over heard a conversation at the Headquarters a few years ago. He murdered her himself, didn't he?"

Sadness read clearly on her the young woman's face as she answered, "Yes. And he tried to recruit me with the thought I welded the same power but his recruiting turned to kidnapping. Luckily, one of his own saved me and delivered me back to Hogwarts. Funnily enough that was the same day Voldemort disappeared due to Harry. But enough about the past.

"Over the course of this year or until the final battle, which ever comes first, I will teach the four of you how to bring your powers together and transfer that power to Potter. It's a theory that Dumbledore and I have been working on diligently since Voldemort's return. This will not be an easy thing to achieve, if it is possible at all. But we must try, it might be the only edge a seventeen year old boy can have on powerful monster."

Ginny took Blaise's hand in hers and Hermione's as she said, "Then we shall do the best we can."

Draco placed a kiss on his wife's other hand and added, "We shall win this war and live on for happily ever after."

Professor Meadows watched the two young couples and stood as she said, "It is good to have confidence but the reality is that this war. Not everyone will survive and those who do will always remember those who they have lost."

The curly-haired wizard looked around the group and locked eyes with Hermione. A shiver ran down her body for some reason and she broke their eye contact as she tried to calm her nerves. Sometimes Blaise made her body react in such odd ways that she could not describe. Not bad feelings per se, but feelings one should not have when married and in love with one's husband. Hermione pushed away those feelings and began to feel lightheaded again as she swayed on her feet.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Draco asked as he held her by the arm and helped her sit down in the chair behind her.

She smiled weakly and replied, "Yes, just a little tired I guess. Using the power can sometimes wear me out. Just give me a minute."

The young professor stepped up to her and knelt down as she felt her head with the back of her hand. Then their eyes meet and she felt the professor quickly enter her mind before she could stop it. Professor Meadows' eyes widened but no one except Draco and she noticed the reaction. "Mr. Zabini, can you escort Miss Weasley back to her tower? We are done for the night and I want all of you back to your dorms before lights out."

Ginny gathered her things as she asked Hermione, "Are you sure you are all right, Mione?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I am feeling better already. I'll see you back in the common room after I rest a bit more."

The other couple left Draco and Hermione with the professor as she took a seat on the other side of Hermione. "Well, I know I have not been briefed on everything that's been going on with the Order. My first question is, do they know you are married?"

Draco nodded and replied, "Yes, we were told it was okay for them to know. But they are the only other students that know of our relationship."

The dark haired witch twirled her wand between her fingers and looked over to Hermione and asked, "My second question, does anyone else know you are expecting?"

_**To Be Continued

* * *

**_

a/n2: ducks I know its horribly evil of me to end here… but the conversation was going to be long and I normally end it at five pages. I plan to update this within the week.


	6. Truths and Trust

1**Title: Trials of Love ( 6?)**

**Author: **granger2malfoy

**Pairing**: D/Hr, B/G

**Rating**: Teen, unless so marked

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from HP verse.

**Genres**: Drama, Romance

**A/N**: Not HBP compliant. This is sequel to The Given Choices. Thanks to my beta, wafball.

* * *

**_Chapter Six – Truths and Trust _**

Professor Meadows flicked her wand and a tea set came floating out of her office to where Draco, Hermione, and herself sat in the classroom. Then the sound of locking the door to the classroom happened behind her back as she began to pour their cups of hot tea and she asked, " Does anyone else know you are expecting, Hermione?"

The Head Girl shook her head as she sat back in the chair and replied, "Well, my… I guess you can call them adoptive-parents know. During the beginning of the summer, we stayed there a couple days when our families thought we were still honeymooning in our manor. Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea for them to meet Draco and talk with me since we haven't seen each other since the summer before that. And a lot has happened since then. Professor Snape helped us get there and is the only one to know we both stayed there.

"I found out during our stay there that I was pregnant. I was a bit emotional and told my mom for support. They were not exactly happy but offered to help us any way they could. Right now, they are just keeping it a secret for any one who may ask. So, they are the only ones to know besides you."

"Someone needs to be told for health reasons. What if something should happen here? You need to tell someone at Hogwarts," the professor commented with a heavy sigh as she handed Draco his cup and then sat back to drink her own.

"No…," Hermione stated as she set her cup down and placed a protective hand on her mostly flat stomach. "Maybe you since you already know. I can come to you, if something should happen."

Draco held her free hand in his own larger hands as he turned from facing his wife to the young professor and admitted; "We know this puts you in a tight spot if the Headmaster should ever find out. But we need to keep this child out of this war. If either side should learn of the child, they will most likely use it to their advantage. I refuse to let that happen. It is bad enough we are both now spies between them but my child shall be kept out of this."

The professor appeared to be thinking as she sipped her drink. "Maybe Severus? Surely, he can be trusted to keep this secret as well."

"No, we already thought of telling him. He does not need any more burden in this war."

"Alright, I promise to keep your secret," she relented but after a thought continued, "But if there are complications, I will have to tell him at least. I don't like keeping it from the headmaster but I will respect your wishes."

They sat in silence again as Draco and Hermione held hands as she commented, "Actually, we don't understand how this happened. Severus gave me a potion before our first time and every month since then a supply has been in my bathroom on the first of day of the month. Of course, after I found out I was with child, I've been dumping them."

"Odd, and have all the potions been made by Professor Snape?" Meadows asked and they both nodded their head. "He is one of the best in his field. Its hard to believe he made a mistake in brewing them."

"We know but the fact remains. A new batch would be sent to me every month and when I saw him, he always reminded me take my potion the night before. Well, for whatever reason it's happened."

Professor Meadows said, "Hmm. Have to think on that. Just look as it as meant to be at this point. So, when do you believe you are due?"

Hermione smiled as replied, "March at least according to my calculations."

"And what do you plan to do?" questioned the twenty-seven year old professor and she crossed her legs as she placed her hands folded in her lap.

Draco raised his eyebrow as he commented, "Raise it ourselves and tell them once the war is over."

Meadows chuckled as she shook her head and rephrased the question. "What are your plans for the child once it is born? Like who will watch over it during the day while the both of you are in classes?"

"Well, we have been thinking about that," Hermione remarked and bit her lip as she looked from her husband back to the professor. "We'd like to my mom over see the baby but we don't know how she could either stay here without them knowing or transporting the baby daily between us. I think she would love to take care of the child but I didn't want to ask her till we figured something out first."

"Yes, she might be your only option but I will also give some thought on how to work that out without arousing unneeded suspicion."

Hermione looked uncertain as she asked, "Will using magic or my natural ability affect the baby?"

"No, I wouldn't think so. Some women's natural magical ability intensifies, but it differs from woman to woman. I will want to keep eye on you and tell when anything odd should happen. I am worried about stress with your school load, your Head Girl duties, and your role as a spy."

"Draco is willing to do all he can to help with my responsibilities of being Head Girl since he is Head Boy. As for my school load, I have already looked into dropping a couple classes to take as independent study, which Professor McGonagall offered when I got accepted as Snape's apprentice during this year. I turned it down at the time before I knew I was expecting. Doing it during the school year would require two professors' signatures but if we have to tell Snape at one point, then the two of you maybe can sign off for me. I am already starting my apprenticeship with Snape on a low level but that will intensify after I have taken my N.E.W.T's.

"As for my role as spy, Voldemort met with Bellatrix and me at the end of the summer to inform us that he does not expect me to come to any rallies during the school year. But he does want me to train up to take my place as fulltime Death Eater under the tutelage of Snape and Bellatrix's guidance."

Professor Meadows nodded as she glanced over to the nervous young man, who remained a tight hold of his equally young wife's hand. "What about you Draco? How are you handling all this?"

The blond gave a slight smile before he admitted, "Truthfully, I am more bloody scared now than I have ever been in my entire life. But I want this child and I'll do whatever Hermione needs of me. I am very worried for her and the child, especially with all the dizzy spells she's been having the last few days."

Meadows nodded as she commented, "Well, that can be taken care of with rest, plenty of water, and not getting up so fast. Your body is changing, Hermione, and you have to be aware of that at all times."

"I have been reading a lot about it from both the Muggle world and wizarding world to prepare for anything that could happen," said Hermione.

"I have heard such wonderful things about you and if anyone can handle this, you can. If you should need me any thing from me at any time, all you have to do is ask. I'll arrange it so my Floo will allow either of you to Floo me, in case of emergency.

"I was the small town's mediwitch over the past nine years. I have handled many births. But first, lets just have a quick look at you, Hermione." She stood up and transfigured her chair into a wooden examining table for Hermione. "Here, lie down, raise your top to just under your breast, and lower your skirt just a couple inches to rest at the bottom of your hips. Then I'll run a few tests on you."

Hermione did as she was instructed as Draco stood by the edge of the table to hold her hand in support and watched the professor's wand move about over his wife's bare stomach. Colors of red, blue, and yellow illuminated from the tip of the wooden wand and then moved the shirt back down again.

"Good. Everything seems to be going well and you're right; the middle of March is when the baby should come to join us. I think you should cut back one class before Christmas holiday and then another before February. Or maybe both at the same time might be an option to consider.

"You will start to show around November but robes can be charmed to hide it. Yet, if someone were to touch your stomach, they would feel it. Need to keep that in mind as well. Also, at one point, you might start to waddle."

"Waddle?" the Gryffindor witch asked as she righted her skirt and slipped off the table with Draco's help.

Meadows summoned a scroll and began to write on it as she chuckled, "Yes, most pregnant women waddle at some point."

Hermione shook her head as she looked over to her husband. "Draco, please tell me if I start to waddle."

"Yes, my dear," he smiled brightly as he kissed the tip of her nose before pulling back and trying to contain the laughter from rolling out of him.

His witch scowled at him but before she could say anything the professor spoke again. "Also, I would consider telling a trusted friend. Either Zabini or Miss Weasley would be a good choice. Actually, Blaise would be the best considering he is in your grade and your partner for my class. So, if Draco can't be there and something happens, there will be someone who will have some idea what is going on."

Draco nodded in agreement and Hermione gave an accepting sigh as she replied, "Okay, but not for a while yet."

"Well, don't wait too long. I'll want to give you monthly checkups at the first of every month and then more frequent once you are closer to being due. Draco, have you been reading any of her books?" questioned Professor Meadows as she began putting the desks and chairs in their proper arrangement.

He shrugged his shoulder but stated, "No but I probably should, shouldn't I?"

Meadows looked over to the young man and smiled gently as she admitted, "Yes and while you are at it write down some notes for Blaise. I don't think he'll need to read those books but should be aware of a few pointers though."

"Like what?" the blond paled as his mind almost didn't want to know about such womanly things.

"Read and you'll find out. Make sure he reads those, Hermione. Okay, well the two of you best get back to your rooms before curfew. I'll see you on Friday for class."

"Good night, Professor Meadows," the two head students replied as they gathered their things and walked to the door.

The professor leaned back against her desk and said, "Good night to you as well. When we are alone like this, call me Misty. All my friends do. Outside of this room, you can call me, Alex. I have always found Alexandria too formal."

Hermione waived as they left the room, "Night, Misty."

* * *

_**To Be Continued **_

**_a/n2: _**A good amount of questions answered here and its good to get a lot of that out in the open. So, what you think so far. I know a lot of fics where they marry, they then get pregnant but a lot of different things will come about because of this knowledge. But I also hope a few questions entered your mind as you read this. All will answered … at some point. Lol…


	7. Duty and Discovery

1**Title: ****Trials of Love (**** 7 of ?)**

**Author: **granger2malfoy

**Pairing**: D/Hr, B/G

**Rating**: Teen, unless so marked

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from HP verse.

**Genres**: Drama, Romance

**A/N**: Not HBP compliant, also meaning fannonBlaise. This is sequel to The Given Choices. Thanks to my beta, trisha.

_**Chapter Seven – Duty and Discovery **_

A week later as Hermione and Draco had been thinking on how to tell Ginny and Blaise the secret about their pregnancy, the next Friday went on without anything important happening but all Draco could think about was how much he wanted to be with Hermione again that night. Seeing her in his classes and passing in the hallways and just acting as friends turned out to be so hard for the blond Slytherin. Yet that night as Hermione did her rounds with a fifth year Prefect, Draco and Blaise sat in his common room starting on their homework to have as much as their weekend free to spend it with their girls.

Just as he finished his third foot of parchment for his Charms essay, his Mark began to burn and let out a sudden groan as he clutched his left forearm. His best friend quickly threw down his quill as he got up and went into Draco's bedroom and came back with his cloak, mask, and gloves. Wordlessly, Draco put on the items as the throbbing became less as intense and began to instruct Blaise. "Now, go into mine and Hermione's secret room and wait for her. She should be there in about fifteen minutes. Assure her I will be alright but not sure on when I am going to be back."

"I will. Take care, my friend," the dark haired wizard used his wand to place all their homework onto the desk in the corner as Draco stepped into the large fireplace and disappeared to Snape's quarters with a blast of bright green flames.

Blaise locked the Head Boy's common room door and stepped back to the fireplace as he nervously ran his hand through his curly locks. With a heavy sigh, his hand reached up into the painting to grab the specialized powder and moved his body into the fireplace, as he wordlessly dropped the magic dust to the grate. The quiet Slytherin walked into the deserted room and the first thing he noticed was the huge bed against the back wall but still mostly in the middle of the room. Not much furniture was scattered along the room, which drew his attention solely on the bed. Briefly he registered that Draco and Hermione spent nights there and … and…

He shook those thoughts out of his mind ands quickly changed the topic within his mind. By the large fireplace sat a small round table with an unnamed book on it and a vase of white roses next to the tomb. At the other corner, an elegant vanity sat with a bench alongside it with a full-length mirror hung between the two. The only other piece of furniture sat on the opposite side of the fire. A burgundy chaise with a black throw with the Malfoy crest embroidered in the middle.

As Blaise leaned over to run his fingers along the soft expensive fabric, the fire came alive with gold flames and Hermione stepped into the room in a beautiful navy nightgown. The silk fabric showed every curve as it revealed more than a hint of cleavage and the slit on her right side reached her hip where a gold rose was sewn into the material. There he stood slightly bent over as Hermione appeared surprised to see him and then chuckled at his frozen state. She stepped up to him as she covered her chest with her bared arms and asked, "Why are you here, Blaise?"

He began to ramble, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I mean. I. You're beautiful. Even though, I've always known that. I mean. Bloody hell, I sound like a first-year Hufflepuff."

"You came here to tell me I am beautiful?" She smiled as she pulled a throw around her bare shoulders and sat on the edge of the chaise. Then the corners of her mouth lowered as she asked another question, "Where is Draco?"

"Yes, right." Then he remembered why he came to the room as he shoved his hands safely into his pockets and thought of how to tell her. Blaise quickly concluded the truth was the best way and just to get it said, so they could deal with it. "He was summoned just a few minutes ago and he told me to tell you that he has no idea what time he will come back but that he will be fine."

"What?" her knees gave out as she slipped off the chaise onto the floor and Blaise quickly knelt down to wrap his arms around her.

Hermione started to cry and he tried to calm her by rocking her in his strong arms. Her friend repeated over and over again, "Shh. It will be okay. Snape is with him. Nothing will happen. I am here with you. Everything will be okay."

A few minutes passed as her tears started to slow to a stop and then Blaise continue to hold her close on the floor in front of the chaise, yet no longer rocking her. He rested his head on her shoulder before he let out a resigned sigh. "I should go."

"No," she pleaded and doesn't notice as the quilt slipped down from her shoulders. The warm glow from the fire made it appear as if she was the glowing object in the room. "Please don't leave. Not yet. Please, Blaise, I need you. Stay with me?"

Thoughts about just sending Ginny to stay with her or sending her back to Gryffindor Tower to her friends raced through his mind. Yet in his heart, he knew he wanted, nay needed, to be the one with her to help her. The handsome young man tucked a stray hair behind her ear as he whispered, "How I am supposed to say 'no' when asked so ... nicely? Would you like me to read to you?"

"No," Blaise started to grab for the book and her eyes got big as she stopped his hand. "I mean no thank you. Sorry, I am not in the mood to study."

With a slight nod of his head, Blaise got up to his feet as he looked around the room to see what they could do that did not involve the largest object in the room - the bed, which was even more tempting with her in silky nightwear. The vase of roses by the window caught his attention and he pulled out his wand from his pocket. The wizard walked over to the table as he pulled the perfect roses out of the water to lie down on the flowers on the mantle and used his wand to clean the water as well as change the shape of the vase into a low, rectangle basin. The crystal container was placed on the small nightstand as he moved it in front of Hermione, who sat in front of the chaise, and between the front of the fireplace.

"Hm. Well, I suppose I can think of something to relax you," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a short silver flute. He looked down to it and then to her eyes, as he seemed to be deciding something. He moved his hands to maneuver himself on to the chaise and pulled her up to lie in front of him between his body and the fire a few feet in front of her. "Here, lie down and watch the water as I play."

She pulled the blanket over their legs as she faced away from him and began to worry about Draco again. "No, no thinking. Just relax and watch."

"Watch what?"

"Shh," he replied as he began to play from his propped up position. The soft music was low and almost instantly seemed to relax her tense body. Then a small ripple of the water caught her attention as a soft light of fire shone through the crystal. The small body of water began to rise up from the basin in time to the music from the wizard behind her. A thin curtain of water rose and ripples moved along the curtain with the enchanting melody.

Hermione leaned up and looked over her shoulder at her friend as he nodded for her to keep watching. She turned her body back as the soft beat of the music began to increase in pace and the water moved in time but her eyes slowly started to get heavy and she found it hard to keep them open. Faster and faster the water danced for its piper making her more and more relaxed. Her body moved even further back against the young man, who played the flute so magically, as sleep began to take over her body. As her eyes remained shut with no sign of opening any time soon, a small figure began to appear in the water and the more it raised up from the basin, the more it showed its figure to be of a female origin.

Blaise continued to play, as his eyes now seemed focused on the woman against him and not the water, as his soul took control over his music and also the water. The water woman danced in tempo with his increasing beat as her hands and feet danced in the curtain of magically raised water for her master. His indigo eyes closed for a moment as the music continued to play and then the figure in the water moved her hands along her liquid body. The young woman against his lap also began to slowly move her body in time with his enchanting melody and then softly whispered, "Oh, Blaise."

He instantly opened his eyes and saw the muse in his water dance was the same witch asleep against him. His eye then followed down to the sleeping Hermione as her hand cupped her breast and her body stilled against his. Blaise stopped playing and threw down his silver flute as if it had burnt his hands. His eyelids squeezed shut as he tried to calm his harsh breathing from the emotions he let loose as he played with all his heart. But it seemed his heart had taken his music to a place he could not go.

He never meant for that to happen. Of course, he had played many times for his mother and sisters but he'd never had that reaction. Maybe her strong ties to nature's pure magic were causing her body to react to him. The sounds of her soft, regular breathing reassured him that she was still asleep and would not remember the reaction he brought out of her. Slowly Blaise slowed his breathing to a more relaxed rhythm, like hers. But the fact he was not at all tired caused him to be a little frustrated and he could not move without taking the chance of moving her body. He knew Hermione needed to sleep and keep her mind off of Draco's sudden departure. Draco. Bloody hell. What was he going to do?

Nothing!. He was going to do nothing. He loved Ginny. Yes, there were times he found himself flirting with the intelligent witch in his arms over the past year and more so recently. She was beautiful as he had accidentally told her earlier but she was married to his best friend.

It seemed his old crush on the brilliant Gryffindor had come back. Before Draco had mentioned his plan to seek Hermione's heart, he had been trying to get over his long-term crush on the bushy-haired, pretty Know-It-All, who would never fall for a Slytherin. When Draco told him of his wishes to date Hermione Granger, he never thought it possible but decided it was best not to tell his friend that. Yet, during the time Draco was wooing Hermione, Blaise noticed Ginny and fell for her.

Many of the same qualities he found in Hermione, he saw in Ginny but she was also so different to Granger. Both were brave and loyal but Ginny acted more carefree, which excited him and frustrated him at the same time. The redhead's intelligence did match his or Hermione's but that was because she didn't feel the love for knowledge that he did, as well as Hermione. His girlfriend's love of Quidditch surpassed his and he became bored when she began spouting off plays or recent games. Yet her caring nature, free spirit and pretty body always made him smile.

The young witch along the side of his body, turned to lay more on her side as she sleeping pushed back more against his body. He lightly ran his finger along the curve of her jaw as he thought about how long he had wanted to be in this situation. ; Hermione Granger lying alone with him. He knew Hermione was beautiful before she walked into the room dressed like a goddess in that nightgown. She always looked beautiful to him. From the days she wore that ragged purple jumper given to her by her grandmother to the way she on occasion swept her hair up into a French Twist every once and a while. He smiled as she remembered the way she looked as they fought in the snow last winter and then to how the small group of four splayed around the shore of the lake that summer. How she tried to look all modest in her one piece purple swimming suit but it showed off more of her body than he had ever seen, so it could've had a big teddy bear on the front and he still would've gotten as turned on as he had.

With a heavy sigh and acknowledgement that the line of thinking was not the best of ideas with her lying next to him, Blaise summoned over thea book off the small table next to the transfigured water basin. The books originally caught his attention before she arrived because it did not have a title on the top or the side of the book. He magically levitated the book in the air above her head and he used his free right hand to turn the first page.

His indigo eyes got wider as he read the title page of the book, _What to Expect When You Are Expecting_.

"What?!", he gasped and look down at the young witch laid against him. His eyes looked down the length of her body as he raised the throw to take a glance at her stomach as she lay on her side. Hermione's hand rested on her stomach as she slept and he could see a little roundness there but nothing to show she was definitely with child.

He went back to the book and began to read as he searched for proof. Maybe they were trying to get pregnant. But as he read, the more he saw the signs that would reveal her true condition from the fainting, the increase in hunger or lack of it at times, the slight mood swings, and then the few times he heard her vomiting at the Headquarters during the end of the summer.

Again, he moved the blanket to the side to show her stomach. Blaise's fingers tentatively moved down her forearm to her fingers to her silk-covered stomach. He didn't feel any movement or anything and could tell a little firmness to the rounding belly. But from his reading, he really didn't expect to feel a kick or anything because she didn't seem that far along. 'You are pregnant. I wonder how far along you are.'

From the book, he could only guess maybe around three or four months. Of course, he was no expert having been the youngest child of three and never being around any pregnant women before on a regular basis. 'Why didn't she tell me? Or even Draco? Does he know? Does any one know? Oh, Hermione. I won't tell a soul your secret but I should try to convince you to tell Draco, if he doesn't know. He's going to be a father. Wow.'

Then his eyes softened as his hand continued to run along her stomach and he thought, 'You're going to be a mother. I know you'll be a wonderful mother, Hermione.'

His body froze as she shifted to move back against his body and then her hand reached down to his as it twined her fingers through his in her sleep. 'She must think I am Draco.'

Then her other arm moved and he saw the Dark Mark there. A chill went down his spine, even though he had seen it before on Draco and had seen hers that one time by the lake. It looked so intimidating and to know what that mark meant, even if he knew it wasn't the same for her. Then he whipped his eyes to their joined fingers over her stomach. 'Does Voldemort know? Does Dumbledore know? Oh, Hermione. What are you going to do?'

Her hand gently moved their woven fingers along her stomach in such a caring fashion. Tears threatened to fill his eyes as being part of such a tender act and felt different emotions fill him;. Hhappiness to see such an amazing young woman bring a life into the world as well as depression that he had not known. Then anger rippled through him for her having to be a spy in such a time of war. But the anger faded to pity for having to carry such a huge burden. The last emotion scared him the most - devotion. Not just undying devotion to her, but also to the unborn child she carried within her. It may not be his but he cared so much for her. 'Whatever you choose to do, I will be here for you. Always.! However, I can.'

Oh, Merlin, help him. But he loved her, even though it was wrong and he still cared for Ginny. Even though Hermione was married to his best friend, Blaise still loved her. But he never would act upon it. Not for anything. She was happy and now expecting. He would be there and do anything for her but she was never to know of his true feelings. It would be his secret and one he intended to keep for the rest of his days.

Blaise lowered his head to place a chaste kiss to her temple and felt the warmth of her stomach fill him with gentle warmth as he felt sleep slowly taking over him. He would do anything to make sure she made it through the war safe, as well as the new life inside her. They both would be safe, if it was the last thing he would do. The warmth of the fire, the softness of the blanket and the presence of the young woman against his body lulled Blaise into peaceful sleep, cuddled together with their hands still intertwined resting on her barely-showing stomach. Sweet, beautiful dreams filled his mind with images of where his soul only wished to go and achieve with the one person he could not have, ever.

_**To Be Continued **_

**A/N2** A cookie for those who can guess where the inspiration for water dance part of this came from.


	8. Bringing It Home

**Title: ****Trials of Love (**** 8 of ?)**

**Author: **granger2malfoy

**Pairing**: D/Hr, B/G

**Rating**: R for words and dark theme, **not a fluff chapter AT ALL**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from HP verse.

**Genres**: Drama, Romance

**A/N**: Not HBP compliant. This is sequel to The Given Choices. Thanks to my beta, Tricia. Please know there are some adult themes in this chapter and **not a fluffy at all!!!**

_**Chapter Eight – Bringing It Home **_

Blaise wakes at hearing commotion in the Head Boy's common room and saw a cloaked figure walking into the room as he lowered his hood to reveal the light blonde hair of his closest mate, Draco. He quickly removed himself from Hermione's body and stretched his achy body as he moved to the fireplace. He gave one look back at the sleeping witch and then disappeared with a flash to join his friend and said, "Glad to see you back."

Draco stayed silent as he removed the mask and placed it almost lovingly on his gloves, which moved slightly to show a smear of blood on the table. But either the blonde didn't care or didn't notice the red liquid because he went to his room and left the door open as he appeared to start changing. Blaise's stomach quivered, not at the sight of the blood but the thought of how the blood actually got on him. If Draco used his wand for whatever deeds he had to do that night, however the blood got on his gloves would indicate even worse acts of pain.

His mate came back into the room tying his lounge pants around his waist but the malicious look on his face was not one Blaise had ever seen before. Draco gave a curt nod to Blaise as he approached the fireplace. "Night, Zabini. You may go."

But something in the cold tone of his voice and the dangerous look in his silver eyes caused Blaise to step in between his life-long friend and the secret passageway to the young man's sleeping wife. Draco tried to push by him, but Blaise had nothing of that and for a moment they stared challenging at one and other. "Step down, Zabini. You don't want to-"

Before Draco could finish his sentence, Blaise stepped even closer to impose his three inch height advantage on his odd-acting friend as he wished he hadn't left his wand back with Hermione on the floor by the book. Yet, he knew he could always physically hit Draco, if he had to. Though he silently prayed it would not come to that.

Draco quickly used his wand to slash him across the chest with some odd spell, which caused him to fall back and hit his head on the nearby table, to lay unconscious on the floor. With his bare foot he tapped Blaise's unmoving leg, Draco stared coldly down at his friend as he spoke, "You are a fool to think you could ever beat me, old friend."

He looked back at the fireplace and reached for the special powder to take him directly to his witch. But the sight he walked into did not please him. She lay asleep on her favorite chaise in front of the fire in a skimpy nightgown. Draco looked back to the mirror above the mantle to think about how Blaise had came directly from this room when he had came back from his meeting with his lord. Then he saw her like that, if not more.

The enraged young man ripped off the throw from her body to reveal how the slit had moved to show off most of her thigh and hint of her matching knickers. He roughly pushed her from lying on her side to lie flat on her back, which the short movement did not cause her to fully rouse and she quickly reentered sleep. Draco knelt on the chaise as he tore her nightgown from the slit up to her waist to give him full access to her knickers. His hand groped her coldly as she began to stir and opened her eyes to smile at her husband, but that smile quickly faltered by the look in his eye and the hasty way he pulled her knickers off her body.

"Draco, are you okay?" she asked as she tried to push his hands away but quickly learned that was the wrong thing to do.

His eyes flashed dangerously as he put his wand to her throat and said, "Now, I am not a stupid man, my little whore. I know you screwed Zabini while I was gone. Couldn't even wait three hours till I came home to get some pleasure."

"No, I swear we didn't do anything, Draco," she started to get scared and moved back on the chaise to a sitting position with his wand tip still at her throat.

Suddenly, he shoved her off the chaise to the floor and used his hands to force her onto all fours as Hermione began to cry and begged him to listen that she didn't do all he accused her of, but he refused to listen. He lifted the material of her torn gown up and over her bum to expose it to him as he sat back on his heels and hissed as he untied his pants, "Believe me, you will not get any pleasure from this, my slut wife."

Then the fireplace lit up and Draco was violently forced back before he was able to push into her. The blow knocked him out as Professor Snape stepped into the room and then Blaise came charging into the room right after. Snape lowered himself to see to Hermione but she shrieked and moved out of his reach but Blaise easily pulled her into his arms. The professor went to check on his pupil with wand still in hand. "He is safely out cold. That's for the best at the moment. Hermione, you have my deepest apologies. I thought he had been able to handle tonight alright. Are you okay? Do you have any injuries that need tending to?"

She stared at her unconscious husband and then wept into Blaise's arms as she shook her head. "No. No, I am physically fine. He came in here, accused me of..of .. but I didn't. Of course, I didn't. Then he. Then he was going to. Oh, Gods, he was actually going to. To."

"Shh, Hermione its okay. You're safe. Its okay," Blaise cooed to her for the second time that night, but this time her body actually shook from her shock and fear.

Snape pulled Draco's limp body into his arms and said, "I am going to take him to my quarters. I'll give him a dreamless potion and then by tomorrow night, I assure you it will never happen again. What he did was completely unacceptable, understand that Hermione. Here is some of the same potion for you. Take this, Zabini, make sure she gets in that bed and takes it."

"Yes, sir."

After Snape disappeared with Draco's body, Blaise lifted Hermione up into his arms and carried her to the large bed. She still sniffed as he pulled the covers up over her, pausing a moment to glance at her stomach before pulling it over her chest. He sat on the edge and held the vial in his hand. "Do you want to talk about it first? You can tell me anything. You know that right, Hermione?"

"Maybe tomorrow, we'll talk. I'm just too shaken up at the moment. I can't. Not tonight."

"No, that's fine. I'm here whenever you need me," commented her friend as he patted her hand gently and softened the candlelight around the room. Then Blaise held out the light purple potion that the Potions Master gave him for her to take.

Hermione nodded as she took the vial and poured it straight back to avoid as much of the bad taste as she could. "Snape, being as much of a brilliant Potions Master as he is, should really create a better tasting form of that concoction."

"I have no doubt that he does but solely for his own use, I bet," he said as he tucked in the blanket around her legs and smiled as he continued, "Now, you get some sleep. I'll stay here with you."

He kissed her forehead as she took his hand in hers for a moment and looked like she was about to say something. But then she let go of his hand and simply said, "Thank you, Blaise, for everything."

"Think nothing of it, Hermione." he stood there for a moment as her eyelids got heavy and sleep quickly found her. His eyes darted to the large empty space behind her; he leaned over her to snatch a pillow as he avoided the temptation to kiss her and walked back over to the chaise.

Blaise's indigo eyes flared as he thought back to the sight of Draco about to rape her. Deep down he knew it was because of whatever happened at the revel he went to. But he would never forget the sight and knew she would not either. He kept his wand in his hand as he watched over her sleeping form, even though he knew Snape would not let Draco back there tonight. Yet, Blaise felt the need to protect her at all costs.

The pregnancy book came floating to his free hand and Blaise began to read from where he left off to get his mind off the rage building inside of him. The book would keep him focused on the good things of life and the hope of the future because she would not get accosted like that again or the other person would pay dearly for hurting her.

Every hour he would get up to stretch his legs and walk over to the bed. The scene of her body curled up against a pillow almost made him crawl into the bed to have her do that against him. But he spent those long hours thinking over his feelings for the Head Girl and concluded that he had to keep it nothing but friendship. It was best for all, really. Not exactly an easy choice and he would try to put some space between them once what happened last night settled down.

Blaise loved Ginny and wanted to see where their relationship was going. Having old feelings for his old crush was only going to ruin a lot of lives and he couldn't be responsible for that. They were just not meant to be. Well at least not at the current moment. Who knows what the future holds but he was not going to hold on to pipedreams. A part of him will always love her, but just had to channel that love into a more constructive use than pining over a married friend, who carried his best mate's child.

After the clock on the mantel chimed eight in the morning, the flames in the fireplace ignited and Blaise stood to his feet in surprise as Mrs. Malfoy came into the fireplace. She remained impeccably dressed as always and a small matching purse dangled from her wrist. Mrs. Malfoy pulled Blaise into a hug as she whispered, "Thank you so much for looking after her last night. You did the right thing, even if it was my son and your best friend."

"Yes, ma'am,"

She walked over to the bed and laid her bag by Hermione's covered feet and Blaise followed close behind to sit at the end of the mattress. "Has she woken at all yet?"

"No, not yet. But she should be able to in a couple minutes given the time she took the potion last night. She didn't have any nightmares, of course. But anyone could've been able to tell, it was not a restful sleep. Of course, after being physically attacked by one's own husband, I can understand why." Blaise looked up and saw the woman pause for a moment at his last statement and then clarity of the whole situation became realized to his sleepless mind.

"Yes, well. I'll take care of her while you go get some food and much needed sleep. You're a good friend, Blaise."

Blaise nodded and picked up the book to put it back on the side table. He looked back once more at the sleeping form of Hermione as he replied softly, "Yea, a good friend."

Mrs. Malfoy heard his statement and witnessed his staring at Hermione before he flooed out of the room. "Hm. That is odd, but for later thinking on. Hermione, time to wake up."

Hermione began to stir as she slowly opened her eyes and saw her mother-in-law bending over her. "Mrs. Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"I keep reminding you. Please call me, Cissy. All my close friends do," she tutted and helped pull back the large blanket. "But Severus asked me to come here and spend the day with you."

"Well, I am fine. Last night just startled me, but we will be fine."

"Oh, yes completely fine and your hands shake all the time. But now is not the time to go over last night, we need to get you fed and dressed. I have a splendid Mother-and Daughter-In-Law day planned for us. And do not put up a fight or use the word 'study' with me. I can be very persuasive, just ask Severus."

She pulled a small box out of her purse and then enlarged it with her wand. "Now, put this on as I get a house elf to fix you some goodies. Anything you feel in the mood for?"

Hermione sat up in the bed as she said, "No, Mrs. M-I mean Cissy, I don't have much of an appetite."

"Ah, a little bit of everything will just do the trick. You have twenty minutes to shower and dress, if you see anyone, just tell them you have to go on an outing for the Headmaster. Yes, he was informed of what happened last night and was the one to suggest a girl's day out, well with my input at least."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, for everything."

She smiled and nodded, "Now, Hermione, no sad thoughts. Just get dressed mechanically and not let your mind wonder or you will have to answer to me. All right then, I will meet you in your Head Girl's common room shortly."

Mrs. Malfoy disappeared, leaving the young woman alone. Hermione pushed all thoughts and worries out of her mind as she took the wrapped package to the fireplace. She intended to give herself this day off because she knew it was going to be a long one anyway.

_**To Be Continued ... as I warned in the A/N, this was not a fluffy chapter.**_


	9. Dressed Up

**Title: ****Trials of Love (**** 9 of ?)**

**Author: **granger2malfoy

**Pairing**: D/Hr, B/G

**Rating**: Teen, unless so marked

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from HP verse.

**Genres**: Drama, Romance

**A/N**: Not HBP compliant, also meaning fannon Blaise. This is sequel to The Given Choices. Thanks to my beta, Tricia.

_**Chapter Ten Dressed Up**_

**__**

The sun began to pour into the beautiful, multi-colored stained glass in the Head Girl's bedroom as Hermione stood in front of a full-length mirror and pulled up the thin straps of the navy silk blouse, which matched the navy skirt that reached about an inch below her knee. Mrs. Malfoy's outfit for her was really too much, not that it was overly fancy. No, the outfit had a very classy look but she would not have guessed she would've given her a muggle style outfit, but the checkered wizardry robe appeared to be fashioned not to close to show whatever the woman wore underneath.

She smoothed down the non-existent wrinkles in the ruffled empire blouse, which Hermione silently thanked didn't show the slight curve of her pregnant stomach. Though at this point, her stomach looked more like she ate a little too many sweets over the summer. Not wanting to take much longer, Hermione slipped into the ivory flats as she pulled open the small velvet purse, which was in the same shrunken bag with her outfit, robe and shoes. One of the huge advantages to living in the wizarding world, anything can end up being the size of a large biscuit with a quick flick of the wand.

Nothing prepared her for what slipped out of the bag into the palm of her hand. A beautiful, perfect pearl necklace with a pair of diamond and pearl earrings rested in front of her as her mouth dropped open. Then the sound of a gasp from behind her made her turn quickly, dropping the pearls onto her feet. Harry stood at the doorway almost frozen, except he kept blinking, over and over again.

"You really shouldn't scare a girl like that, Harry. It's bordering on rude," exclaimed Hermione and breathed a sigh of relief and she knelt down to pick up the exquisite jewelry from her mother-in-law. With a shake of the head, he went to her side and knelt in a similar manner to pick up the earrings as she checked the necklace for any damage. Yet, his eyes kept darting back to her and then to the mirror as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. Harry stood up first and offered his hand to help her up, which she gladly took and continued as she turned to the mirror to put the earrings in, "But I will forgive you this time since I love you, prat and all."

Harry's brilliant green eyes flashed up quickly in the mirror to hers at her use of the word love. Hermione closed her eyes at the realization and mentally kicked herself for the slip. Yes, she loved Harry but the way she used to love him before they dated. Maybe it was a little stronger because of their short-lived romance but it was nothing like how she knew he hoped. She felt her chin being lifted and turned towards him as she opened her eyes to look into his. There she saw the pain of his unreturned love but also a touch of understanding. A smile crept onto his lips and he gently tapped her nose with his finger and said, "I know, I know. You don't love me like that. I wish you did and I will work hard to change that, when you are ready to let me."

Then his smile faded as he moved behind her and slid her hair to the side as his other hand took the necklace out of her hand. Hermione watched his reflection as he gently slipped the pearls along her neck, then looked at her as his voice lowered and asked, "Are you dressing like this for _him_?"

Him. Harry didn't need to say the name because the simple three-letter word dripped of loathing. He meant Draco. Shite. She hadn't thought of him since she left her hot shower and vowed not to think of him for the rest of the morning. Hermione fought back the tears as she roughly shook her head in a 'no' fashion. His strong arms immediately pulled her into his warm embrace and she held onto him tight as she clutched at his shirt, as tears poured down her cheeks. The soft cotton of his black shirt caught her tears of pain and sorrow; her friend held her tight as he swayed them in a comforting fashion. "Hermione, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong. Did that bloody git break your heart?"

Hermione didn't say a word and felt his body stop moving hers as every muscle in him tightened. Something was wrong. She pulled back in their embrace and saw the fury in his eyes as he asked with hatred in his voice, "Did he do that to you by force?"

She froze at his question with many questions flying through her own mind. _Did he mean the baby? How did he know? Does he think Draco raped me and I am carrying his child?_

Then Harry dropped to one knee but kept her in front of him and lifted the back of her skirt up an inch. She turned to see what he was looking at and saw a red bruise on the back of her leg, which would have showed slightly below the hem of her silk skirt. Hermione let out a breath of relief but those green eyes looked up at her with such anger in them as his wand came out to heal her leg. "No, he didn't cause it, Harry."

He stood up and began to open his mouth as Ginny knocked on her open bedroom door, which caused Hermione to take a step back from him. The youngest Weasley looked from one to the other but smiled back at Hermione as she stated, "You look fabulous, Mione. Almost all-grown up and classy-like."

She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear as she moved to where the outer robe lay spread out. "Thanks, Gin. Did you need something? I need to get moving to see the Headmaster."

"Actually, that's why I am here. Blaise is outside and had a message that Dumbledore is available when you are," Ginny replied as she came between Hermione and Harry to pull Hermione's hair up into a French twist, which caused the pearls of the necklace and earrings to show beautifully. Harry's eye went up questioningly at their friend's hidden talent of doing hair. "I've had a few tips from Lavender over the years after her complaining I wear my hair too 'plainly', especially if I am dating a handsome, Italian boy."

"What's so special about Zabini?" Harry huffed as he crossed his arms and felt Hermione pushing the two arguing people out of her bedroom to the door of her Head Girl rooms.

"Even though I am sure this would be an interesting fight, I need to go," Hermione chuckled as she walked out of the room into the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ginny behind her but they stopped at the couches as she continued to walk to the portrait hole. She made one more quick check of her hair before she stepped out the opening.

A male gasp came from her right. Blaise leaned against the wall dressed in a sharp looking black leather jacket, navy pants and grey turtleneck. He looked quite sexy but she spoke safer words as she stepped up to him and closed his mouth for him with the tip of her finger. "You look quite handsome yourself, Zabini."

He smiled a sly smile and offered his arm as he commented, "Of course, it's easy to do when you are born so devastatingly good looking."

"And also so humble."

They began to walk towards the Headmaster's office as he patted her hand in a knowing fashion and replied, "Humble is a Hufflepuff trait. Slytherins are rarely humble, which I could say about a few Gryffindors as well."

She looked abashed and again he patted her hand on the crook of his arm, as he said, "Not meaning you, my love. You are brilliant, gorgeous, skilled with a wand, sweet, and caring to a fault. But one would never find you saying so. Alas, another reason, you are a goddess and we Earth-bound fools will never be good enough for you."

A sharp-tongued comment came from above them on the stairs as Snape rolled his dark eyes at his student, "Please save your flirtatious comments for the other Gryffindor female you are dating."

Blaise lowered his head slightly at the snide remark as his Head of House turned and they followed him to the Headmaster's office as the professor continued his comments, "Zabini, you are lucky I am allowing you to accompany Miss Granger on her outing as you have not gotten any sleep last night."

Hermione whipped her head to the side at her friend as he leaned over and whispered, "I got an hour or two. Well mostly, if you count the twenty minutes I fell asleep here and there."

Yet, the professor ignored the whispering and went on, "But as it is I am busy for the rest of the day, I need someone I trust to accompany them without drawing any attention to them."

"Yes, sir," Blaise agreed as they rose on the golden phoenix staircase and looked towards Snape as he said, "Nothing will happen to them. Or it will be over my dead body."

Professor Snape did not seem impressed as he rolled his eyes and the staircase ceased moving upward. "I am sure you would be a real match for a trained Death Eater but please save your dramatic scenes for wooing your girlfriend and spare me of them."

The doors of the office opened as the small group of three approached and Hermione glanced past the voluminous robes of the potions master to see Mrs. Malfoy in a chair before Dumbledore. Both turned towards Hermione and Blaise as Snape stepped to the side to stand behind her mother-in-law. Headmaster Dumbledore rose from his chair in a gentlemanly fashion and greeted her with a smile as he spoke, "You look quite lovely this morning, Miss Granger. Would you like an Ice Mice? They are really quite sweet, yet not too much for it being before noon."

"Thank you for the compliment and no thank you. Sugar doesn't really sound like a good idea at the moment. But thanks for the offer anyways."

With a playful sigh, the Headmaster covered the dish of candy and sat back down. "You seem to be doing well, all things considered, and I know Mrs. Malfoy is looking forward to getting going. So, I will not keep you. Please have my two students back here by six o'clock so they will not be missing for all meals for today."

Mrs. Malfoy rose in an equally classy royal blue dress but with a sapphire necklace and earrings and she leaned forward to shake Dumbledore's hand. The elegant woman strode towards Hermione and Blaise and flicked her wand at their outfits. Hermione noticed nothing different and looked up as Mrs. Malfoy answered her unspoken question, "To make sure no ash or soot gets on you as we travel by floo. Now, take some powder and just say, 'Zabini Manor-Milan.'"

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she looked to Blaise, who smirked and stated, "No one is home at the moment, it's just the closest Floo to the fashion market since we do not have an appointment to see Valentino at this late notice"

All she could do was pick up a handful of powder, step into the fireplace, and speak loudly, "Zabini Manor-Milan," as her thoughts went along the lines of: _since when do I wear designer clothing?_

Then her last thought before getting sucked into the magical travel reminded her. _Oh yeah, I am now a Malfoy and best friends with the son of a wealthy Italian family. _

_**To Be Continued **_


	10. Having Secrets

1**Title: ****Trials of Love**** (10 of?)**

**Author: granger2malfoy**

**Pairing**: D/Hr, B/G

**Rating**: Teen, unless so marked

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from HP verse.

**Genres**: Drama, Romance

**A/N**: Not HBP compliant. This is sequel to The Given Choices. Thanks to my beta.

_**Chapter Ten – Having Secrets **_

The rain beat down on the glass panes of the French doors in the large bedroom as Hermione watched from the middle of the large, unfamiliar bed. Warmth of the expensive blankets kept her fabulously comfortable and the sound of the storm outside kept her soul at peace as she thought of nothing at all. After a morning of being measured and modeling outfits, she became in desperate need of a nap and Blaise suggested going back to his family's manor for the afternoon before returning to Hogwarts. His sister used this room when she was younger and still at home as she started at university last Fall.

Not knowing how long she napped and the fact the sun was beginning to set, she thought it best to go out and find where Blaise was, as well as find out what the plans were for the rest of the night. As she walked down the empty corridors of Zabini manor, Hermione noticed all the different portraits of Zabini family members through the decades.

She reached the end of the hallway and recognized the parlor from their short tour of the manor. From behind the closed doors, voices could be heard and she quietly stepped closer to have a better listen. "I do not mean any disrespect to you or the headmaster but I do not think she is ready to go back to Hogwarts tonight. She's a complete emotional mess and hasn't dealt with anything that happened last night. Several times during the day I heard her crying in the changing rooms. I know she needs to deal with everything that occurred last night but she is just blocking it out at the moment."

"You're opinion on the matter was neither asked for nor needed," Snape's voice spoke with a cold tone. "Miss Granger needs to been seen returning to the school and once that happens, she could stay in her room all day tomorrow or whatever other time is needed. But too many questions will be asked if she is known to be gone all day and night."

For a few moments, neither spoke as Hermione's mind went over the pros and cons of going back. Before she reached any kind of conclusion, from behind the door Snape asked a question to Blaise. "Since when do you refer to Draco as Malfoy? Yes, he was completely crossed many lines last night, but does that mean your friendship has built on such a weak foundation?"

"He started to be 'Malfoy' the moment he touched Hermione inappropriately," Blaise's voice burned with anger, even with a barrier in between them she could discern; in her mind she could see him standing in middle of the room with his fists clenched at his sides and face tightly scrunched.

A rustling of cloth from inside caught her attention as she tried to figure out what was going on and silently Hermione wished she borrowed Harry's cloak to be able to see all that occurred behind the two doors in front of her.

"Interesting how you're friendship dissolved because of her and not the moment he knocked you out." Hermione's breathe caught in the back of her throat, as she understood what her professor had meant by that. Her hands softly touched the doors as she stepped close to rest her forehead on the painted wood as Snape continued, "Maybe you are forgetting your place, Mister Zabini especially during a time of war, is not the time for misplaced feelings of love for a married woman."

"Isn't that the cauldron calling the kettle black?" Blaise coldly responded.

Hermione's eye widened and she acted purely on instinct as she pushed open the doors, which she knew her entrance would delay any response from the Professor for her friend's out of line reply. Both Slytherin males turned quickly towards her and the coldness of their prior words could be felt in the uneasiness of their demeanors. She began to open her mouth when Mrs. Malfoy came into the room behind her and walked up to Professor Snape as she handed him a cup of hot tea. "What is Albus' decision?"

Snape nodded in silent thanks for the drink and looked at Hermione as he answered, "Miss Granger needs to go back to Hogwarts as soon as possible. She will be allowed any amount of time she needs with no questions asked but her presence is too much needed there for questions asked, especially by Potter, are not something we need at this point."

Hermione nodded with understanding as Narcissa slightly smiled at her and then walked over to pull her daughter-in-law into a hug. "I shall owl Lucius and inform him that I will be extended our day to an overnight as well. I am sure I will not be missed."

"You really do not need to go to any trouble. I can just use Professor Snape's Dreamless Sleep potion for another night," Hermione tried to assure the older but beautiful woman.

Narcissa smiled sweetly as she pulled back out of the hug and walked towards the door. "Nonsense, I could use a bit of female company as well. Severus and I can make the appropriate changes to your larger bedroom to accommodate us and even Blaise, if you wish."

"That will not be necessary," Snape spoke up as he set down his fine china cup and walked up to Narcissa at the double doors, at the front of the room as he continued, "Mr. Zabini can stay for as long as Miss Granger is awake but I see no reason for him to keep watch tonight with you there. I shall accompany these two back to the castle in twenty minutes and wait for your arrival in my studies."

With a quick glance, Hermione noticed Blaise roll his eyes at their professor's comments but held his tongue as the young Italian walked over to the nearest window to stare out upon the darkness. The two adults silently went opposite directions from the room to leave them alone for the moment. In the back of her mind, she processed the conversation she walked in on and remembered how protective Blaise had been of her all day. Was he falling in love with her? Or was it just feeling protective of her since the night before when he was the one to save her from her husband by summoning Professor Snape?

Those memories of last night caused her to remain silent as she fought off the tears and stood slightly behind Blaise as she also stared out of the large window with streaks of rain pouring down the glass panels. Images, worries and fears crept into her mind but she felt a strong hand take her shaking one. In the glass, she saw the warm, caring indigo eyes of her close friend whose strength and compassion silently eased her soul with just the taking of her hand. In her heart, she knew she could completely trust him and that he would never hurt her. Over the past year, their friendship grew into this new, strong form of relationship that continued to grow each day. What kind of relationship they had, she didn't know. All she knew is that with everything that was going on from the attack by Draco to her pregnancy, though she knew Blaise still knew nothing of, she needed Blaise for his strength, understanding, empathy and friendship.

Blaise softly ran his thumb over the top of her hand as he spoke, "You should really get your things together so we can leave soon. Though I would love for you to stay the night here at my home and take all the time you need here but alas, that is not my decision. You are always welcome here, Hermione. Know that."

"Thank you, Blaise. That means so much to me. It shouldn't take me long to go get the couple bags from our shopping trip since Narcissa insisted on sending the other twenty bags to my room at Hogwarts. She really shouldn't have bought all those clothes for me, I don't need them," she commented with a heavy sigh as they began to walk through the parlor and down the hall to the room she had napped in.

He chuckled as he tucked her hand into the nook of his arm as he lead the way and said, "You may not 'need' them, my dear. But I think more it was the fact she needed to."

She began to blush at his term of endearment and she used her free hand to tuck a stray bang behind her ear. Several times over the past few months, Blaise used little terms like that with her but this was the first time since she began questioning the true nature of his feelings for her. Her stomach began to flutter and the red hue on her cheeks became darker as she asked, "What do you mean 'she needed to?'"

"Well, I know how my mum gets when she takes my sister on a shopping day, even if I end up coming along. She acts like it's a true 'mother' time for her, kind of like when one of us would get sick during winter holiday. She gets all smiling, takes our temperature a hundred times and begs to wait on us for whatever we need," Blaise explained and opened the door to his sister's room to help Hermione gather the things she got earlier in the day. "I would think that since Mrs. Malfoy has never had that mother-daughter time and you're the closest she will ever come to having a daughter of her own, plus with everything that is happening in the world, a little normal, happy time is something she needs right now more than ever."

"True, I can completely understand that," Hermione agreed as she walked over to the other side of the bed to pick up her necklace to put on, pulled the pearls up around her neck as she turned in Blaise's direction and began to fasten the clasp as she noticed him watching her. Well, more like his stare at her stomach. As soon as she finished with the necklace, her hand went down to her barely showing stomach and began to worry if he knew but there was no way. She had been so careful not to let on in any way.

Her actions caught his attention and broke his staring as he tried to find something to come up with as to why he had been staring at her stomach. His mind ran ramped with thoughts about her becoming a mother and thoughts if it was a girl with which she would one day do the same or whether it would be a boy instead. Nothing came to his mind, no quick come back, nothing to cover his obvious mess up. Fear built in her beautiful brown eyes and broke his resolve. His feet moved him instantly to her side and took her in his arms. Blaise couldn't stand to even remotely cause her pain, even if he never intended to tell her that he knew. With his hand, he raised her chin up to look into his eyes and knew she could see the truth there as he whispered, "You'll make a great mother, Hermione. I have no doubt in that and your secret is absolutely safe with me."

Tears slipped from the far corners of her eyes and she tightly hugged him as those two sentences put to ease all her foolish fears and doubts she had about what he would think of her becoming pregnant so young. Words gushed from her as she admitted, "Blaise, I know you would never tell anyone. I was planning on telling you soon but just didn't know how you would react. I mean I didn't mean for it to happen. I had been even taking a potion from Snape to ensure it wouldn't happen. But some how it did."

He sat them down on the edge of the bed and he took a handkerchief from the side table to wipe her tears as he asked, "So, I take it Professor Snape does not know? What about the headmaster?"

"No, the only one besides you that knows is Professor Meadows and I am still unsure how she realized it," she sniffed as she dried her tears and nervously handled the soft cotton material. "She promised not to tell any one unless something was to happen. But I am so relieved that you know now. I hated wanting to tell you something or get your opinion and knowing I couldn't since you didn't know."

He got up from the bed to close the door and placed a silencing charm on the door as he then began to gather her bags to place them on the bed, in case Snape came looking for them to go. "I only discovered the fact last night. When you had fallen asleep before Draco came back, I wanted something to read and ended up summoning your pregnancy book. I started reading some of it and a lot of things became clear as I read it; like your eating habits of late and the light-headed incident the other day."

Hermione's eyebrow rose as she asked, "You actually read it?"

Blaise looked around to ensure all of her things were together as he took his place back at her side on the bed. "Only the first two chapters, but yes."

"I couldn't even convince Draco to read it," her words halted at that as her heart began to race again at the thought of Draco and the image of him roughly handling her last night.

With his hand on hers, Blaise leaned forward and said, "Everything will work out, one way or another. I will be here for you no matter what happens. I promise."

She nodded as she knew he spoke straight from his heart to hers. It didn't matter the term of their relationship, right now whatever it was worked for them. Hermione wasn't betraying Draco by being close to Blaise.

A knock came from the other side of the door, but with Blaise's charm they knew whoever was there did not hear what they had been discussing. They got up from the bed and she gathered her few bags as he opened the door to reveal Professor Snape leaning on the door jam with his normal questioning eyebrow. Blaise glanced over to Hermione and then back to the professor as he said, "We're ready."

"I would hope so," he snarkly remarked as they passed by him and walked down the hall to the fireplace to floo from Zabini Manor back to Hogwarts. The professor followed closely behind and once they reached the appropriate room, he instructed, "We'll be arriving at the headmaster's office during the end of dinner. The plan is to make your appearances and then meet Narcissa and I back in your larger bedroom. Mister Zabini, thank you for allowing us to use your home today and you are to be the first to leave."

"Yes, sir," Blaise commented as he stepped into the large marble arch of the fireplace, winked at Hermione before he threw down the black powder and said, "Hogwarts, headmaster's office."

Snape shook his head and Hermione shrunk her bags to slip them into her pocket as she slipped into the empty fireplace. Her professor spoke, "Sometimes I don't know what to make out of that boy."

She smirked as she took a handful of powder but before she followed in her friend's action, she replied, "I am sure Dumbledore thought the same of you at our age."

Alone in the room, Professor Snape again raised his eyebrow at her comment, even though she was already on her way back, and agreed, "You are probably correct, Miss Granger."

_**To Be Continued **_


	11. Narcissa's Secrets

1**Title: ****Trials of Love**** (11 of?)**

**Author: granger2malfoy**

**Pairing**: D/Hr, B/G

**Rating**: R (please note the rating changed for this chapter)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from HP verse.

**Genres**: Drama, Romance

**A/N**: Not HBP compliant. This is sequel to The Given Choices. Thanks to my beta.

_**Chapter Eleven – Narcissa's Secret **_

The great hall began to start clearing out when Blaise and Hermione entered but separated to head to their own tables. Hermione noticed her spot by Ginny remained empty as she seemed to be chatting with Ron across the table but noticed her approaching. Then she looked over to see Blaise taking his normal seat and smiled as their eyes meet. Hermione sat down and loaded a couple pieces of fruit and pastry on her empty plate as Ginny asked, "So, how did the research go? Find anything good from the Beauzbon's library?"

A made up tale to cover where they had been all day,which was they were starting a research project for her apprenticeship with Professor Snape and Blaise being her escort as well as help. Hermione nodded and almost went into some detail off the top of her head but stopped short when she heard a familiar voice from behind her. At the section of the Ravenclaw table, Daniel Tempest came up to the young Ravenclaw girl they had meet their first night back at Hogwarts. He smirked as he said, "I saw you having some difficulty finding some information for your Charms essay. Would you like some help tonight before its time for lights out, Meadows?"

The two girls on either side of the thirteen year old tried to hide their giggles as May Meadows blushed from the older boy's show of interest. "Um, sure. It's not due for a couple weeks but, yeah, I'd like some help. Thanks Tempest. Do you want to leave now?"

"No time like the present," the fifth year Slytherin said as he gave a mock bow and backed up to allow room for May to get up from the table. The two walked out while beginning to discuss her assignment while leaving the girls left behind to giggle and chat to their happy hearts content.

Hermione wasn't sure what to make of that scene and heard Ginny say, "Well, that seems rather fishy. Want to go see what he's up to?"

As Head Girl, she knew she should and something inside her told her that something didn't seem right but Narcissa, Snape and Blaise were all coming back to her room in a few minutes. Hermione took a bite of her food and then turned to the red-head to ask, "Can you go ahead and watch them without them knowing? I am very exhausted and want to go ahead to bed."

Ginny took her last bite of chocolate cake and stood up as she replied, "Sure, my pleasure. I like peeping on sneaky Slytherins."

Hermione laughed as she Ginny past her, she commented, "Is that why you are dating one?"

The redhead laughed loudly and called back, "You know it. Get your beauty sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

She finished the dessert on her plate and knew Mrs. Malfoy would take care of getting food brought to her room for the small group. With a quick glance to see Blaise finishing up his dessert, Hermione stood up from her seat and walked out of the hall to notice Harry climbing the staircase with Professor Meadows. She stayed back far enough to not make them aware of her presence and she tried to listen in to their conversation, which unfortunately seemed to only be about Quidditch. The professor wore her normal attire of black jeans and a blue jumper under her teaching robes. Since her age ended up being in the late twenties, Misty tended to be much more laid back than the other professors in almost all ways but she still had the students respect.

Once they hit Gryffindor tower, Harry said his goodbyes and the professor turned around to discover Hermione had not been far behind. Misty smiled at seeing Hermione but lessened for a moment with a tone of worry. _She must know about the incident with Draco._

"How are you, Hermione?"

The head girl smiled slightly, crossed her arms over her chest and nodded, "Fine, thanks."

Professor Meadows looked both ways before closing the distance between them. "The headmaster told me since he knew that it would probably interfere with our training. But rest assured. There are no other professors who know since it does require certain knowledge about your relationship."

Hermione nodded feeling a little better about that news. "Good to know. Now, if you will excuse me, I am heading to bed."

"You have a good night, Hermione. And feel free to come to me, if you need someone to talk to," Professor Meadows stated as she headed back down the stairs and Hermione spoke the password to enter the tower.

Her private head room laid directly off the common room but before the staircases to the dorms. Several students greeted her on the way to her room as she began to think over all that needed to be done for the night. The furniture had to be rearranged with adding another bed in there for Mrs. Malfoy as well as shrinking hers since there is no need for a queen size bed when just she would be sleeping there tonight. Also some dinner and drinks would need to be gotten from the kitchens for four people, since she seemed sure Professor Snape would also join them since Mrs. Malfoy would be there.

Hermione entered her private dorm and petted Crookshanks as she headed for her bedroom to pack some things she needed for the night. After she got her small bag of belongings together, she threw her special gold powder into the fireplace and directly went to her marriage suite. To her surprise, all the things she wanted done for evening were done and everyone was already there. _They must've used Draco's entrance to the room._

Snape seemed to be putting the final touches on the bed conjured for Mrs. Malfoy as she seemed to be adding her touch to their bedroom. They had been busy before Hermione arrived because an expansion of the room was very evident. What was just a small sitting area to one side of the bed in front of the fireplace; now turned into a large connected study with a round table set with dinner in the middle. The three walls were lined with books, busts of famous people from the wizarding world, and many candles of all shapes and sizes. Blaise charmed the silverware to set its self as he placed the empty glasses in their appropriate places.

Mrs. Malfoy turned to greet her as she walked up with her arms open and cheerfully said, "I do hope you like the changes we made. I don't think the headmaster will mind us expanding your room some. Nothing wrong with making it more a suite than just a large bedroom. Come, come. The food will start getting cold if we don't start eating soon."

"The room looks very lovely, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you very much," Hermione said as they took their seats at the table, which Narcissa sat next to Hermione with Blaise next to her and Snape on the other side of Mrs. Malfoy.

As they ate, Narcissa started carrying most of the conversation on the events of the day to Snape but the conversation slowly turned to Hermione's apprenticeship. Yet, the two men noticed Hermione didn't talk much during the whole meal as she seemed to be thinking about everything on her mind. Then a question sat on her tongue but she knew she shouldn't ask but she needed to know. Blaise knowing her the way he did, noticed and said, "Go ahead, Hermione. Spill it. You want to ask something. What is it?"

Hermione pushed forward her mostly empty dinner plate and took her water glass in her hand as she took a sip. Silence fell completely as they waited for her to speak. After a very long minute, Hermione set her glass back down and raised her eyes to the Professor's and asked, "What happened with Draco since last night?"

Mrs. Malfoy slowly lowered her empty fork from her thin lips as Snape looked over to her and she glanced over to Hermione. Then gave him an approving nod as she settled back into her seat as Blaise and Hermione had no idea what was going on. Professor Snape took a sip from his wine and then also sat back as he spoke, "When he finally woke this morning, I gave him a 'good dose of reality.' Meaning told him everything that happened last night after he came back because his memory of the event was not clear in many details. He became very regretful and confused by his own actions as well what caused them."

Snape stopped speaking for a moment to let what he had said sink in for her and then Mrs. Malfoy commented, "I should've had this conversation with you shortly after you married as well as became a spy by joining the death eaters. So far, you have had a very limited introduction to being a death eater for several reasons. First, being raised by muggles, the dark lord wants to slowly prove their inequality and inadequacies."

She raised her hand when she knew Hermione was going to protest such beliefs and Snape continued on for her, "Let us say all we have to say and then you can add or question anything we have said. Second reason, you are still here at school with Harry Potter and under Dumbledore's eyes almost every moment. Draco can easily slip away for anything the dark lord wants him to be a part of, where he sees you can't. He views you as a long term investment to be nurtured by Bellatrix once you are out of school."

Hermione nodded with understanding and moved her eyes to Blaise to notice him fully paying attention but every once and a while looking to her. After a moment or two of looking to find the right words, he said, "I reminded Draco what he witnessed and explained how he was changing mentally due to all he was being exposed to by his father and the dark lord. Part of him wants to impress his father and another part truly doesn't want to participate in his activities, which is causing an inner struggle in him. Dealing with the dark arts can be very dangerous especially at different stages and I should've known better than to let him return to you last night. But I had no clue exactly where he was mentally in dark timing within him.

"I have to tread a very fine line of showing him the right thing to do from a Light outlook and the right thing according to the dark lord. At any moment, he could change his mind and give away my true colors to the dark lord. Which is very dangerous to all involved. After discussing with Albus and Narcissa, we decided the best thing to do is to show Draco in my peniseve one of the main reasons I turned to Dumbledore all those years ago, right before the vanishing of the dark lord." With that last statement said, Mrs. Malfoy became much more fidgety and Hermione could tell it had something to do with her but silently she waited for either of them to continue.

Mrs. Malfoy stared at her own wine glass as she swirled the liquid in the glass and focused on the moving wine as she began, "Draco was a little older than one at the time, it was during the end of July and Lucius had been gone for a few hours at a revel of some kind, somewhere and it was about eleven o'clock at night. I had been reading in Draco's nursery making sure he was finally asleep when I heard my husband come home."

"I had been at the revel with him that evening," Snape interrupted and Mrs. Malfoy nodded as she let him take over the conversation for the moment. "Sometimes when people repeat using the dark arts over and over and over within the course of a week, it can start to change how they think and act. They start craving more and more power from the darkness they seek. Some crave the power over others, other people crave the pain and blood of victims, and others crave all of it and more. Well, that night had been the fifth night of attacking muggles for some and Lucius was one of those few who had been on his fifth straight assignment.

"I had been working on more research than attack missions but that night I was there with them. I noticed how oddly Lucius had started acting. More coldness, more lustful than I have ever seen him. Without going into too many of the details, I saw him in the middle of the street attacking a very young woman, about your age and muggle of course. He killed her mid-act, finished his business and then threw her to the side carelessly," Snape described as he tried to choose his wording for both the fact two seventeen year olds and the wife of that man were listening very closely.

Snape took another sip of his wine as Hermione sat there listening very uncomfortably to the story. "The attack on the small village was mostly over aside from a few death eaters who continued to play with their last victims of the night. I could see something wasn't right with him and knew he would be heading home soon. So, I beat him to it and slipped in the back exit to the manor to find Narcissa and worn her to either leave or be prepared for anything. Unfortunately, I didn't know where she was and didn't want to make myself known to the entire manor, in case Lucius showed up before I had found her. I started on the ground floor and then the second when I heard a scream from down the hall, which was the nursery. I changed my mask and raised my hood for he might not recognize me if I got to him fast.

"When I entered the room, there he was attacking Narcissa in a similar way to the girl in the street but this time right on the floor in front of a crying Draco. I blasted him unconscious before he even knew someone had came in the room," explained Severus as he stood up and walked around the table to place his hands on Narcissa's shoulders as she silently cried. "I obliviated him from remembering anything since the time he came home and offered to do the same for her."

Narcissa's voice came out hoarse as she looked Hermione in the eyes and said, "No. Just like you, I may have hated what my husband did to me but I didn't want to forget what he was capable of. Instead, I asked Severus for a potion to ensure I would not get pregnant from that encounter. Or any other."

Hermione's heart almost stopped at that statement. She knew of the potion she had to be referring to. It permanently destroyed the inside of the woman from having kids or monthly cycle but the potion had never been guaranteed that the woman would survive its effects for sometimes it did more damage than wanted. Narcissa's right hand went up to hold Severus' at her shoulder as she continued, "I didn't want any other children by that man to possibly be raised to be like him or married off to someone like him. I vowed that night to make sure Draco would never turn into a death eater. I guess I failed and I apologize to you, Hermione. I hope with Severus' guidance that the work his father did on him would not go as far, but there was no way to know that before it was too late. He now understands and hates what his father did and what he almost did."

"You didn't fail me or Draco, Mrs. Malfoy. You have done so much for me already and for that, I thank you." Tears crept out of Hermione's eyes again and felt Blaise pull her into a hug as she began to sob heavily into his shoulder. Without realizing it, he led them over to the chase in front of the fire and sat down as he held her in his lap as she let out all the pain and tears. Hermione's cries softened very slowly as her friend held her and tried to sooth her with his quiet words of understanding and comfort. Her arms stayed wrapped around his neck as she felt more relaxed as the tears slowed till they stopped. They sat there like that in front of the fire as both thought of different and yet similar things all at once till she ended up falling asleep in his strong arms.

_**To Be Continued **_


	12. Not Alone

**Title: ****Trials of Love**** (12 of?)**

**Author: granger2malfoy**

**Pairing**: D/Hr, B/G

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from HP verse.

**Genres**: Drama, Romance

**A/N**: Not HBP compliant. This is sequel to The Given Choices. Thanks to my beta.

_**Chapter Twelve – Not Alone **_

Two days since the last time he saw his equally young, secret wife and his godfather not only had been the one to magically blast himself off of Hermione but he also spent the time since then in the professor's private quarters. Snape's mood the whole weekend matched Draco's moods from rage to depression to hopelessness.

He thought over the Pensieve scenes that Snape had shown him earlier of his father attacking that young girl and then his own mother. Of course, he had only been a baby when it happened and couldn't remember any of it. Now that he saw it for himself as a young man, he would never forget. How could he forget the terror in his younger mum's eyes as her husband tore at her clothes? Then the dark pain deep within his soul became heavier when he stepped into his own memory of what happened two nights ago with Hermione, who had the same look of horror as she told him that she hadn't done anything with Blaise. Never could he forget seeing his own cold face as he almost forced her- oh, gods. How could she ever forgive him?

Deep in his thoughts, he made it back to his room out of habit not even realizing Blaise's presence on the couch, whom made no attempt to get his attention either. Draco entered his Head boy room and threw his chilled body into the armed chair across from the fire. The silver of his eyes stared into the whipping flames and his ears heard nothing but the crackling of the fire. Yet his mind swarmed with visions that would forever haunt him. He had not seen Hermione since that night and the next day they would have Potions first thing in the morning, if she actually showed up.

So many times he had considered writing her a letter to apologize for the horrid things he did but no words seemed to match the pain he knew he caused to his wife. Thoughts of sending flowers or a new book, all died quickly in his mind. Draco's crime far surpassed those simple gifts of forgiveness. As the wind whipped around him, he wished with all his might that he could just hold her tight to show her how much he loved her and how he didn't deserve her forgiveness. Suddenly, the direction of the cold wind changed to be blowing from behind him with a hint of warmth to it. His element seemed to be carrying his emotions to his love, if only she might be outside or even a window open. He shook his head as he second guessed himself and any abilities to control the wild wind like that. Draco doubted anything and everything about himself over the past couple days.

"I'd prefer to be alone," Draco mumbled as his hands clenched the stone railing of the covered bridge just inside the boundaries of Hogwarts and his eyes burned with pain from the tears he fought so hard not to shed. Yes, this night brought to a close the longest two days in Draco's life and he was in no mood for any company, whatsoever.

May Meadows silently evaluated the scene of Draco Malfoy alone near the middle of the long outdoor corridor. The bitter wind wisped around him and caused the long, blonde bangs to reveal that he appeared to be on the verge of tears. She felt that she could not leave him by himself. To another person it might seem like the young man in front of her was about to jump. But the Ravenclaw knew he wouldn't but still couldn't turn around and walk away like everything was fine.

Tightly May held her cloak closed as she walked behind the older Slytherin and watched closely for any signs of his flight for her act of ignoring his wish to be alone. But only his eyes showed forcibly shut and white knuckles looked to be the changes for her brave act. She silently stood three feet to his left and gazed out the bridge's openings for almost ten minutes before she spoke, "My dad, well step-dad, always says 'The times when we want most to be alone are the times we need most to be accompanied, even if just to remain silent or just to listen, to show that you are not alone."

"Go away. I do not need anyone to listen or just be silent. I especially don't need some foolish third-year Ravenclaw ," he snapped and yet she remained in his cold presence. Malfoy let out a heavy groan as he opened his eyes and kept them straight forward. "Sometimes fathers are not always right, even step-fathers I am sure."

"True enough," she agreed and nodded as she took a step closer to lean against the railing, "but he happens to be a very clever man, who usually ends up being right. But I'll never admit that to him."

Draco's eyes hardly blinked as he continued to stare out and he quietly said, "I always thought my father was right about almost everything. I am beginning to see that he is not right about a lot."

His younger companion did not reply immediately back to this statement but gather her thoughts around what he could be referring to before she responded, "Parent's imperfections are a hard thing to understand. Some parents work so hard to hide them from their children. So those same children would follow wherever they would lead them without question or conflict."

"Aren't you just all full of insight?," Draco sarcastically spat as he heaved back off the wall and walked the bridge toward the castle. "Did your perfect stepfather tell you that as well? Bet he was in Ravenclaw too."

May quickly kept in step with him as she stated, "No, my mother once told me that and my stepfather happens to have been a Slytherin when he went here."

With his hands shoved deeply into his black pants, the tall Slytherin laughed, "I find it hard to believe that any male with the last name of Meadows would've survived being sorted into Slytherin."

Her anger began to raise a little at all his gabs at her family as she snapped, "My mother did not take his name when they married."

"It's a good thing you are not a boy then, because I am sure as Mark Meadows you'd have gotten your arse kicked on the first day, if you had been fortunate enough to have been sorted into Slytherin," he smirked as they reached the end of the covered bridge and she kept right with him as he headed back to the castle. "You're probably also a muggleborn to boot and your mother just wanted to catch herself a wizard."

"Well for once in my life, I am glad I didn't get sorted there. Since I was five and learned my father was a Slytherin, I had wished to be put there with hopes of becoming more like him!", she bit out as she passed him on the long pebbled trail up to the large stone steps of the entrance. "I am learning not all Slytherins are the same. I thought you would be … different! I guess I was wrong. Don't worry; I won't make that mistake again."

Draco just shook his head in confusion and not caring as she whipped around to face him before they entered the large building as she bitterly spoke in a low tone, "And I'll have you know that my mother is a great witch and one that can kick your arse any day of the week and she doesn't need a wand to do it either."

With that she quickly turned back around and pulled the door open, May wiped the tears away as she swiftly escaped back to her tower and left Malfoy alone in front of the castle. He entered as he loosened his cloak from around his neck and as he headed back down to his dungeons, he noticed that silly Loony Lovegood and Weasleby stood quite close in the nearest dark corner exchanging whispers as hands appeared to be moving close to each others hips. Disgusted with that site and what it would surely lead to, Draco cringed and kept his track back to the Slytherin common room to spend more time in the darkness, maybe where he truly belonged.

_**To Be Continued **_


End file.
